I Will Remember You
by FatedOnes
Summary: TeresaFox story. Based somewhat on the L.A. Story. Teresa thought Fox was lost to her, but could she be wrong? Ethan is exposed for the person he really is! A must read!
1. A BETTER DAY

Chapter 1  
  
***I'm back guys. I just finished Sacrifices Made. If you like this one, take some time & please read it. It was my first and I really feel like it's a good story. I'm not bragging. Honestly! For some reason I just really like it. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters in this story. Though I would like to make Fox/Justin an exception. There will probably also be some songs incorporated within the stories. All of which will be credited to the artist. Hope you guys like it. Most of it takes place in L.A. rather than Harmony. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!***  
  
A BETTER DAY  
  
Teresa got up early that morning. It was going to be a busy day. She would be joining Fox, Whitney & Chad in L.A. She had decided to tag along following the advise of her mother. She needed to get away from Harmony, away from Gwen and mostly away from Ethan. Her mother had decided to take care of Little Ethan until she could get situated and then Pilar would fly out for a visit and bring Little Ethan along. Teresa packed the remainder of her luggage and zipped the last suitcase closed. She picked up the picture beside her nightstand and looked at the man in the picture. "I once loved you with all my heart. It's time I let you go for good." She threw the picture in the waste basket beside her bed. She walked to the door and turned off her light. "Good-bye Harmony. Good-bye Ethan. It was fun while it lasted." With that Teresa headed toward the airport ready to begin a new life in L.A.  
  
Teresa was nervous as she boarded her plane. She wanted to surprise Whitney, so no one in L.A. knew she was coming. She was just going to show up at the recording studio. She had been writing to Whitney and Fox over the last couple of months. Whitney was very lonely. She had Chad of course, but Whitney had always been close to her family and it was hard being without them. Her family did not agree with her living with Chad and definitely didn't agree with her moving to California. Their relationship had been strained several months prior to her move, but it was still nice to know that they were so close. Now they were thousands of miles away.  
  
Fox should be having the time of his life. He was partying, drinking, womanizing. Typically just back to his old ways. He had even hooked up with his old prep school buddy, Dylan. They were sharing an apartment in the same complex as Chad and Whitney. He loved being out of Harmony, but something was missing. Fox was definitely use to being a loner, but for some reason now it just wasn't the same. Partying didn't mean as much. Getting drunk wasn't as fun. Having a different woman in bed just felt wrong. He couldn't for the life of him put his finger on it, but something about him had changed and not necessarily for the better he thought.  
  
Chad on the other hand was having a blast in L.A. L.A. truly suited Chad. He fit right in along with Fox. Fox had helped introduce him to the right people and Chad had quickly made his ranks amoung some of the top executives within the music industry. Chad had even helped co-produce some songs for some major artist. He was truly making a new for himself.  
  
Teresa couldn't wait to see all of them. She knew Whitney and Chad would be happy to see her, but for some reason she was anxious about reuniting with Fox. They had once been unseperable when she lived in the mansion. They were a true tag team against Ivy and Rebecca, the bitches of the manor. When Teresa was forced to move out their relationship suffered a little. They still kept in touch and made sure they got together at least once a week. Teresa was definitely sad to seem him go when he left. She had definitely missed their nightcaps, weekly dates and from time to time their midnight walks. Whitney was definitely Teresa's best friends, but there was something about Fox. Something Teresa just couldn't quite put her finger on. Life in Harmony just wasn't the same without Fox. She prayed that they could pick up where they left off. She would definitely need a companion in L.A. Of course, there was Whitney, but who likes being the third wheel?  
  
Teresa ponder over her thoughts the entire flight to L.A. She wondered what they would say and how they would react when they saw her. Would they be happy? Would they be disappointed? Fox had, of course, wanted desperately to get away from Harmony. What if getting away from Harmony meant that he wanted to get away from her as well? No, she couldn't let herself feel like that. They were her friends and they loved her just as much as she loved them.   
  
Teresa reached down in her purse and pulled the picture she had been holding onto. It was a picture that was taken as Fox, Whitney and Chad stood at the airport ready to leave. Several of their friends had gathered together to say their good-byes. Teresa had her mother take a picture of all of them. They called themselves the Fab-4. She smiled as she thought about that. They truly were the best of friends.  
  
"Attention! This is you're captain speaking. Will we be landing in L.A. in approximately 10 minutes. For all of you on business or pleasure, good-luck and have fun. For everyone who lives here in L.A., welcome home."  
  
Teresa smiled to herself. Home. L.A., home. It actually had a nice ring to it.   
  
The plane came to a landing and Teresa found her luggage. She walked out of the exit of the airport and found a cab.  
  
"Where ya going, lady?" The man asked gruffly. He reeked of body odor and cigarette smoke.   
  
"Can you take me here?" Teresa handed him the picture and directions to her motel.   
  
"Sure thing, Lady. Hop in." He smiled crudely as Teresa stepped into the cab and watched as her hem of her skirt accidently moved high on her leg. "Nice legs." Teresa looked down and uncomfortably pulled down the hem of her skirt. He turned around and slowly pulled out of the airport and 30 minutes later Teresa stood outside of her new home. That was until she could find an apartment of her own.   
  
Teresa handed him the fare, "Keep the change." She practically threw the money at him. She couldn't wait to get away from him. He was disgusting. She could almost feel him watching her as she walked to the entrance of the motel.   
  
She checked in at the front desk. She asked for a local newspaper. She would have to find and job and a place to live. She took the elevator to her room. Teresa placed the key into the lock and forced the door open. She struggled with her suitcases almost tripping over them. She flopped down on her bed and flung her arms over her head. She was exhausted. Teresa had always been somewhat independent, but today was different. Today she left her mother, brothers and extended friends and family. She left the familiarity of Harmony. She definitely lost some of her independence today in the big city. L.A. was definitely nothing like Harmony.   
  
She sighed, "Tomorrow has to be a better day." 


	2. ANOTHER DISAPPOINTMENT

Chapter 2  
  
ANOTHER DISAPPOINTMENT  
  
Teresa awoke the next morning. She honestly didn't think she had moved from the same spot all night. She woke up stiff as a board. She swung her feet to the side of the bed and slowly stood to her feet. She stretched her back and yawned. She walked over and opened the curtain and let the sun shine in. It took her eyes a minute to readjust to the onslaught of sunshine streaming through the window. It truly was a beautiful day. She looked at the time. It was 10 a.m. She would get her shower, get dressed and call for room service. After breakfast she would call her mom to let her know she had made if okay.   
  
Teresa stepped into the stream of water letting it hit her tired, tense muscles. Motel beds were so uncomforable. There was nothing like your own bed and your own place. Teresa couldn't wait to get started on her search for the perfect apartment. Unfortunately, she would have to find a job soon. She couldn't very live forever on her measly savings. She finished her shower and stepped out, dried off and put on her terry cloth rob. She wrung out her hair and wrapped it up in a towel. She went over to the phone and ordered room service in hopes that by the time she finished getting ready they would have it up to her room.   
  
Teresa was touching up her eye make-up when there was a knock at the door. She ran and grabbed her purse. She opened the door to find a young man dressed in a hotel uniform. "Room service." He said shyly.  
  
"Oh, thank you. You're just in time. I'm starving to death." She helped him bring in the cart.  
  
"Will there be anything else, ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"No, thank you. How much will it be?" She opened her wallet.  
  
He handed her the bill. Teresa handed him over a $20 bill. "Thank you so much. It's nice to see a sweet friendly face."  
  
He smiled at her comment and his face reddened. "Let me know if there's anything else you need." He turned and left.  
  
Teresa sat down at ate breakfast. This was the first breakfast she could remember eating by herself. Even in the Crane Mansion she had ate breakfast with Julian, Ivy & Rebecca among others. She couldn't help but be somewhat lonely. She finished the last of her food and looked at her watch. It was know 11:30 a.m. It would be 7:30 a.m. in Harmony. Surely her mother would be up. She walked over to the phone and sat on the edge of the bed. She quickly dialed her mother's number.   
  
"You have reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald resident. Unfortunately we are all out at the moment. Please leave a message at the beep." Her mothers familiar voice called out on the answering machine.  
  
"Oh, mama. I wish you were there. I wanted to speak with you. Anyways, I'm here and safe. Give Little Ethan a kiss for me and tell him I love him. Hope to hear from you soon. I love you, mama." Teresa slowly hang up the phone. She wanted to badly to speak with her mom. She was so lonely out here in L.A. She had always thought she was so independent, this experience was starting to prove otherwise. Hopefully meeting up with Chad, Whitney and Fox would lift her spirits.   
  
Teresa gathered her jacket and purse. She had already called ahead for her cab and it should be arriving anytime. She checked herself once more in the mirror and touched up her lip gloss. She went down to the hotel lobby and went outside. She took in a deep breath of air. Such a beautiful day. A new day, a new life. Her cab pulled up and she stepped inside. Teresa rolled her eyes in disgust, it was the same man who had brought her to her motel last night.   
  
"Hey honey. Nice to see ya again." He winked.  
  
"Wish I could say the same." She said disgusted. "Take me to the Crane Recording Studios. I trust you know where that's at?" She crossed her arms across her chest smuggly.  
  
"You wish is my command." He licked his lips.  
  
They finally arrived at the Crane Recording Studios. 'Finally', Teresa thought to herself. If she see this man one more time she was going to scream.  
  
Teresa stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the massive building in front of her. 'The Crane's have way too much money.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked inside and saw a receptionist sitting in the middle of the enormous lobby. She approached her, "Ma'am, could you help me please?"  
  
"Crane Music Studio, hold please." She looked up at Teresa very annoyed. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see one of three people." She said shyly.   
  
"Pick one, anyone." She said smuggly.  
  
"Fox Crane."  
  
"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Crane?" She said looking down at her fingernails.  
  
"No, but I am one of his best friends and I..." Teresa was cut off before finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, and you and everyone else in L.A." She turned around putting her back to Teresa.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm the former Mrs. Crane."  
  
"In a line of how many? Now if you don't mind. I am busy here. Run along now." She shooed Teresa on.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes and walked defeated back out onto the streets of L.A. 'Rebecca & Ivy were saints compared to the citizens of L.A. 


	3. LUCKY DAY

Chapter 3  
  
LUCKY DAY  
  
Teresa just stood there for a minute. What was she supposed to do now? She wanted so bad to see the rest of the Fab-4, but that witch of a receptionist wouldn't even let her see them. What else could go wrong? She had a nasty taxi driver lusting over her. She couldn't talk with her mother this morning and now she wasn't even allowed to see Fox. Could this day possibly get any worse?  
  
Teresa looked up across the street and noticed a small little coffee shop. She walked across thinking a latte might be nice. She made her way across the busy traffic. She reached for the door and at that moment a young man bumped right into her spilling his coffee all down her shirt.  
  
Teresa jumped back. "Oh, God, that's hot!" She screamed out trying to fan her blouse.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Here let me help you." He tried to dab the coffee with this napkin.  
  
"That's quite alright. I can manage just fine. Do you have any extra napkins?" She asked a little aggitated.  
  
"Actually no, but I'll get you some from inside." He started to go back in.  
  
"That's okay, I'll get my own."  
  
"Look, I really am sorry. How about you let me buy you a coffee to make up for it? I'm going to need a new one myself now anyways."  
  
She looked at him for a second. 'Seems nice enough and the company would be nice' she thought to herself. She nodded her head and they made their way inside. The young man ordered their coffee's and brought them over to the small table Teresa had found in the corner.   
  
He sat Teresa's down in front of her and took the seat across from her. "I am truly sorry. Will you let me pay for you're blouse or maybe pay for you to have it dry-cleaned?"  
  
Teresa smiled, "It's okay. I'm sorry if I bit your head off earlier. It's just that this is only my second day here in L.A. and it's a drastic change from where I come from."  
  
"And where's that?" He said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Harmony. I'm sure you've never heard of it. It's a very small town. Nothing special really." She waved it off.  
  
"Actually, I have heard of it. I have a friend that lived there for awhile."  
  
"Really, who's your friend? I might know him." Teresa asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you know him alright. Everybody knows the Crane's."   
  
Teresa almost strangled on her coffee. "You know the Crane's?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Best friends with one of them. We went to boarding school together. Fox Crane. Happen to know him?"  
  
"You...You know Fox?" Her eyes widened with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we go way back. Our families have been friends for years. I was actually on my way over to meet him now."  
  
"You're kidding?" She almost came up out of her seat with excitement.  
  
"No, why? Do you know Fox?"  
  
"Yes, I know Fox. That's who I was trying to go see today, but that little witch over at Crane Studios wouldn't let me up to see him. She said I had to have an appointment." Teresa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, that sounds like her alright. Come on I'll take you to see Fox." He rose from his seat. "By the way, my names Dylan Banning."  
  
"Dylan? I've heard Fox talk about you."  
  
"Nothing bad I hope."  
  
"Oh, no. He did tell me about all the times you guys got kicked out of school, your practical jokes and womanizing."  
  
Dylan grimmaced. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. I didn't Fox." She smiled. "I guess I should introduce myself." She held out her hand. "Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Dylan took her hand and kissed it. "So, you're Teresa?" He asked almost flirting.  
  
"What's that suppossed to mean?" She asked a little smuggly.  
  
"I've just heard a lot about you too." He held up his hands. "Don't worry, nothing bad. Fox has told me nothing but good stories. Actually, the guys quite fond of you." 'I can see why' he thought to himself. "Come on, Teresa. This is you're lucky day. I'll take you to Fox."  
  
Teresa followed Dylan thinking that maybe this would be a better day after all. 


	4. SURPRISE

Chapter 4  
  
SURPRISE!  
  
Teresa followed Dylan across the street and he held the door for her as they entered into Crane Studios. Teresa walked in with her head held proud this time. That little twit receptionist couldn't turn her away this time.   
  
"Patty, I'm here to see Fox. Will you let him know I'm here?" He asked.  
  
She looked up to see Dylan. "Sure thing Mr. Banning."  
  
Dylan motioned for Teresa to step closer. "Will you let him know that a Ms. Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is here to see him also?"   
  
"Oh, no, no Dylan. I wanted it to be a surprise. They don't know I'm here." She begged.  
  
"Okay, then strike that. Just let him know I'm here will you?"   
  
The receptionist looked at Teresa with anger in her eyes. "Right away, Mr. Banning." She picked up her phone, "Yes, Mr. Crane, Mr. Banning is here to see you. I'll send him right up." She looked up at Dylan, "He's waiting in his office for you."  
  
"Thank you. Come on Teresa." He took Teresa's hand in his. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement at his touch. She wondered if he felt it too. He was an absolutely gorgeous man. He was tall and muscular. He had dark curly hair, tan skin and ice blue eyes. His blue eyes reminded her of...now what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Ethan. They made their way over to the elevator and Dylan pushed the up button.  
  
"So, Fox doesn't know you're here, huh?" He asked curiously looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"No." She turned to face him. "He and a couple of my other friends are here and I wanted to surprise them. You probably know them too. Chad Harris and his girlfriend Whitney Russell?"  
  
"I know them." He nodded his head. "Chad's a cool guy. Not really got to know Whitney all that well. She's kinda quite."  
  
The elevator opened and they stepped in.   
  
"Oh, you'll love her once you get to know here. She's wonderful. Whitney's like my sister. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Her and Fox tried to talk me into coming out here, but I had my reasons for staying at the time."   
  
"Ethan?" Dylan asked.  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Fox & I have been friends for almost as long as you and Whitney. He tells me everything."  
  
"Hmm, I always knew guys were just as big at gossiping as us women are. He's not told you who that mystery woman is has he?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Nope, sure hasn't. Wouldn't tell if he had though." He smiled down at her.  
  
"You and Fox are like two peas in a pod. I bet you two have drove a lot of people crazy, huh?"  
  
"You probably don't know the half of it. So, you still head over heels in love with Ethan?"  
  
"Not anymore. That part of my life is over. I'm tired of fighting for a man that refuses to fight for me." She said confidently.  
  
"Involved with anyone?" He hoped not.  
  
"Not currently. You?" 'I'm sure he is. All the good one's are taken.'   
  
"Actually, just got out of a relationship."  
  
At that moment the elevator jerked and the lights flickered. Teresa lost her balance and feel into Dylan's arms.  
  
"Oh, my god, what was that?" She asked frantically.  
  
Dylan rubbed her back. "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe the power just went out temporarily."   
  
It jerked again slamming them against the wall of the elevator. Teresa was pinned against the wall, Dylan up against her closely. Both looking into each others eyes, their lips just inches apart.  
  
"Are you okay?" He breathed heavily, never taking his eyes off hers.  
  
"Yeah, you?" She whispered.  
  
"Fine." His lips came down on hers. He kissed Teresa passionately. She kissed him back with just as much force. Both of them so caught up in the moment they never noticed that the elevator door had now opened.  
  
"What the...Dylan is that you?" Fox asked.  
  
Dylan broke away from Teresa and turned around to face Fox. Teresa was still hiden behind him. "Fox, hey, um I guess you ready for lunch." He said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Fox grinned mischeviously. "Looks like you have other plans already, Dylan. Care to introduce me to the mystery woman? Oh and by the way nice shade of lipstick."  
  
Dylan grinned and whiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Teresa panicked. Oh my god. I can't let him see me like this. Before she could react Dylan stepped aside revealing Teresa standing there with swollen red lips and a guilty look on her face. She tried to speak but she couldn't find the words and she just laughed awkwardly. Fox looked at her stunned. "What the hell! Teresa, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprise!" She waved and giggled.  
  
Hope you like! Read and Review. I love to read your comments. If you have any suggestions let me know. I'm open to any with the exception of Fox and Whitney getting together that is! YUCK! 


	5. NEVER A DULL MOMENT

Chapter 5  
  
NEVER A DULL MOMENT  
  
Teresa just stood there she didn't know what to say. Fox was just looking at her with a blank expression. The kind of look that Ethan use to give her when she was with Fox.  
  
Fox put his hand on his hips. "What the hell's going on here, Dylan?" He growled.  
  
Dylan put both hands up, "Look, Fox, it's not what you think."   
  
"Hey, let's talk about this later." Teresa said. "Aren't you glad to see me, Fox?" She went to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." He embraced Teresa back, but never took his eyes off of Dylan. "When did you get here?" He asked his arms still around her waist.  
  
"I got here the night before last. I wanted to surprise you guys. I tried coming to see you earlier, but the receptionist downstairs wouldn't let me up to see you."  
  
"I'll have a talk with her." He finally broke his gaze from Dylan. He tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "I'm sure you're dying to see Whitney and Chad."  
  
"Oh, Fox, you can always read my mind. Yes, where are they? Are they here?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, Whitney is in with Chad putting together her demo. How about you head on and Dylan and I will meet you guys. We'll all go to lunch together?" He looked at Dylan again.  
  
She looked around. "Sure, how do I get there?"   
  
Fox pointed up. "Up one floor. Third door on the right."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Fox. You're the best." She turned and winked at Dylan and got on the elevator.  
  
Fox walked over to Dylan. "Dylan, what the hell was that all about?"  
  
"It was innocent man. We just got caught up in the moment I guess." Dylan touched his still swollen mouth.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute. How the hell did you two meet, anyways?"  
  
"We bumped into each other at that little coffee shop across the street. I spilled my coffee all over her. Offered to buy her another one. That's when she told me she was here to see you and a couple of your friends. She told me she was having a hard time with Patty downstairs. I told her I knew you and that we were meeting for lunch. She came over with me. The elevator seemed to be having some problems and to make a long story short Teresa ended up in my arms and I guess we just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Look, Dylan. I know how you are. You're out for one thing and one thing only."  
  
Dylan cut him off. "What's your point, Fox?" He said aggitated.  
  
"Teresa is off limits." 'I'm beginning to sound like Ethan. Now I know he felt everytime he saw me with Teresa.' Fox thought to himself.  
  
"What are you? Teresa's keeper? Besides you have no right what so ever to dictate Teresa's life. She kissed me back you know."   
  
"Forget it, Dylan. Look, I don't care what you or Teresa do, but I do care about Teresa's feelings. She's been through a lot lately and I don't want to see her hurt just when she seems to be getting her life back in order." Fox was lying. He was jealous. Why? He was in love with Whitney. Why did it bother him so much that Teresa might be getting involved with Dylan?  
  
"I'm not out to hurt her Fox." He said softly.  
  
Fox shrugged it off, "Don't worry. Don't know what came over me there for a minute. Seems I'm a little protective when it comes to Teresa." Fox nudged Dylan and smiled devishly. "Hot isn't she?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. When you said you wanted to hook up with your step-mom I thought that you had finally lost it. Never knew she would turn out to look like that. So, why haven't you...you know."  
  
"Well, at the time I thought she only had eyes for Ethan. Little did I know maybe Ethan wasn't such a factor given that I found you two in a lip-lock. Besides, I'm in pursuit of another woman."   
  
"Yes, yes, I know." He nodded. "Your mystery woman. Any chance of you ever filling me in on who this little lady is?"  
  
"In due time, Dylan. In due time."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa made her way up to the next floor and stood in front of the third door on the right. She softly knocked on the door. She heard some ruffling movements behind the door and smiled to herself. She knew what they were doing. The door finally came open and Chad stuck his flushed face barely out the door. Teresa managed to put her finger up to her mouth, "Shhh, I want to surprise Whitney."  
  
Chad smiled back at her and motioned just a minute. "Hey, Whitney, get dressed there's someone out in the hallway that needs to meet with me, they may want to come in."  
  
Whitney blushed a little, "I hope they don't get the impression that we were doing something."  
  
"Don't worry. They won't care." He smiled.  
  
He pulled his shirt back on and stepped back outside shutting the door behind him. "Teresa, it's so good to see you. When did you get here?"  
  
"A couple of days ago. Took me awhile to get up here to see you guys. That receptionist downstairs kept giving me a hard time. Luckily, I bumped into one of Fox's friends, Dylan, and he helped me get in."  
  
"So, you've met Dylan. Nice guy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I've met him." She smiled and thought about the kiss they had shared in the elevator. If you ask me he's just another Fox. I have a feeling there'll never be a dull moment with those two around." She smiled.  
  
"No, no. You can say that again. So, what made you finally decide to make the trip to L.A.?"  
  
"Decided it was time for a change."  
  
"You're not giving up on fate are you, Teresa?"   
  
"No, never. I just thought it was time to give fate a little hand that's all. I'm never going to get over Ethan if I'm always reminded of him. Thought a change of scenery would be nice. Who knows, maybe Mr. Right is right here in L.A.?" She said dreamily. It was easy to think about moving on without Ethan under her nose all the time.  
  
"Well, Teresa, there's no one else that deserves to find Mr. Right than you. I hope you find what you're looking for here."  
  
"Thanks Chad. That means a lot to me. So, how is Whitney doing?"  
  
"She's okay. Having a hard time adjusting I think. Hard enough when you move away from everything you've ever known. She's also has to deal with the fact that her dad's abandoned her and her sister hates her. Her mom is the only one that'll talk to her."  
  
"I can't wait to see her. I'd love for someone to show me around the area."  
  
She looked behind him watching the door slowly open and Whitney stuck her head out. Chad was slightly blocking her view of the person he was conversing with. "Is everything okay out here, Chad?" She asked quitely.  
  
"Everything's perfect. In fact, I think there's someone here that would like to meet you." He stepped aside revealing Teresa.  
  
Whitney's eyes widened in surprise. "Ahhh, Oh my God!" She came running out of the door and hugged Teresa. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You knew I couldn't stay away from my best friend forever. Where is she?" She looked around.  
  
Whitney give her a little shove. "You're impossible."  
  
"Oh, Whitney, I've missed you so much. With you guys all gone I've been so lonely. Harmony's just not the same without you, Whit."  
  
"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters." She said still holding onto Teresa's hands.  
  
"Oh, Whitney, we have so much to catch up on. I can't wait to go shopping and...Oh, wait, I'm broke. Forget that. Maybe we can just go window shopping."  
  
"Sounds great, want to go now?" She asked excited.  
  
"Why not, Chad, can I steal your girlfriend for a little while? I promise I'll bring her back safe and sound."  
  
He walked over and kissed Whitney, "Sure, have fun you two."  
  
Teresa and Whitney ran down the hall holding hands and giggling. Chad just looked at the two of them and smiled. "Never a dull moment with Teresa." 


	6. PLAY THE FIELD

Chapter 6  
  
PLAY THE FIELD  
  
Teresa and Whitney had finished their window shopping and their feet were killing them. Teresa spotted a small little deli and decided it was time for a break. They both ordered a glass of ice tea along with a small salad and took a seat outside on one of the tables shaded by an umbrella.   
  
"Whitney, I'm so glad I'm here. I didn't know how bad I needed to get away from Harmony until I got here. When mama first suggested it I thought she was crazy. I mean how could I leave Little Ethan? Then I was so worried about leaving Ethan."  
  
"What do you think about leaving Ethan now, Teresa?" She took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Honestly, it's easier than I thought it was going to be. A few days away from him has really put our relationship into perspective. Don't get me wrong, I'm not totally over Ethan yet, but this is a start in the right direction. It's hard to stop loving someone when their right up under your nose all the time."  
  
Whitney nodded. "Teresa, I think it's time you start playing the field. You're never going to get over Ethan if you don't start seeing other people."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just been so long since I've dated that it kind of makes me sick to think about it." She said holding her stomach.  
  
"How about you and Chad let us set you up on some dates? We've met some really great people while working at the studio."  
  
"Maybe, but I believe I might have a few people in mind already." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, no, Teresa. I've seen that look before."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
Whitney let out a deep breath. "Okay, Teresa, spill it."  
  
"Well, I bumped into this amazing guy today. Dylan Banning. Know him?"  
  
Whitney's eyes widened. "Dylan! Teresa. No, you can't be serious. He's got a bad reputation. He's slept with half the girls at the studio and he's only been in town for a few weeks."  
  
"Oh, come on Whitney. You should know me better than that. He may be able to land a few loose girls at the studio, but I'll prove to be a little more difficult. Besides he's one of Fox's friends. He can't be that bad."  
  
"You said you had a couple of guys in mind. Who's the other one?"  
  
"Well," Teresa's eyes widened. "Fox."  
  
"What? Teresa. No. Fox is off limits."  
  
"Whitney, what are you talking about? You said yourself that night at the Blue Note that Fox and I would make a cute couple. What's made you suddenly change your mind?" Teresa asked a little upset.  
  
Whitney blushed and stammered for words, "Teresa, I, I..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chad, Dylan and Fox sat in an upscale restaurant.   
  
"I'm sorry the girls couldn't join us. I was hoping we could all share lunch together." Fox said a little disappointment. He was hoping to spend a little time with Whitney.  
  
"Yeah, but it's going to be good for Whitney to have Teresa here." Chad chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, well Teresa's presence benefits a few more people than just Whitney. If you know what I mean." Dylan raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that Teresa sure is a firecracker." Chad nodded his head siping on a glass of wine.  
  
Dylan thought about their kiss in the elevator. "That she is."  
  
Fox didn't know why Dylan talking like that about Teresa bothered him so much. He had seen many men make moves on Teresa and it never bothered him. Why now? Was it the fact that he knew none of those men meant nothing to her. She only had eyes at the time for Ethan. Now she's here in L.A. claiming she's here to move on and he finds her in Dylan's arms. Is it the fact that now she's available? He didn't know, but he hated this feeling. It was beginning to interfer with his plans to win Whitney. 'Concentrate, Fox, concentrate.'  
  
"So, you and Whitney finally moved in and unpacked into your new apartment?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, we still have a few boxes left to unpack, but for the most part it's liveable. Whitney's hoping to do some decorating. Wants to make it feel more homey of course."  
  
Dylan smiled. "Nothing like a woman's touch."  
  
"Fox, now that Teresa's in town and is available any chance that the two of you might hook up?" Chad asked.  
  
Dylan shot him a glance and thought to himself, 'That's right, Fox, had wanted to pursuit Teresa at one time. Maybe that's why he got so defensive. Maybe those feelings are still there. "Wait, now, I don't think Fox will be hooking up with Teresa anytime soon. He's hooked on that mystery girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Chad nodded. "I thought you said we'd get to meet her in L.A?"  
  
"You will, just be patient. She's a little shy. I do have a feeling though she'll come around soon. Very soon." 


	7. SECRETS TOLD?

Chapter 7  
  
SECRETS TOLD  
  
Teresa looked at Whitney confused. "Whitney, I asked you, why is Fox off limits?"  
  
Whitney fidgeted, she twirled a strand of hair around one finger. "We'll, Teresa, it's just that, well...Look, you were engaged to his half brother and slept with him. Then you ran off to Bermuda, got drunk and ended up sleeping with Julian and gave birth to his son. The whole idea is just, I don't know I little hard to digest I guess."   
  
"Wierder things have happened. Look at Grace. Geez, she's married to two men. Let's not forget Sheridan. She's married to her lovers, brother. Now if that's not wierd I don't know what is." She laughed if off.  
  
"Teresa, come on. You can't be serious about persusing Fox. He's a Crane. Crane's are bad news. You as well as anyone should know that."  
  
Teresa put a hand up. "That's enough, Whitney. You're starting to sound like Luis and he's bedding one of them. Look, I'm tired of having to defend Fox to everyone. I thought you of all people might also see what I saw in Fox. You know, him and Chad aren't all that different. They're both misunderstood. Fox by his family and Chad by your family."  
  
"Teresa, please don't compare Chad and Fox." She said quitely.  
  
"Why, Whitney, look at me. You're acting strange. What's going on? Are you okay?"   
  
"It's just I'm so confused right now. I have all these strange feelings and I've been having all these wierd dreams." Whitney propped her head up on her hands hiding her face.  
  
Teresa scooted her chair closer to Whitney and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whit, you can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone else.  
  
Whitney looked up at Teresa as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Teresa, I'm having doubts about Chad."  
  
"What do you mean, Whitney. Do you think he's cheating on you?" Teresa asked concerned.  
  
"No, no, it's not like that. I know Chad would never do that. Oh, God, Teresa I'm so confused." She put her head down between her hands again and started crying.  
  
"Are you having doubts about your love for Chad?"  
  
Whitney nodded her head still between her hands.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's just probably because you're a little homesick that's all. You've never really been this far away from home without you're family before. And look around weren't definitely not in Harmony anymore."  
  
Whitney raised her head up. "No, it's not that. I've been having all these strange fantasies and dreams that I'm leaving Chad for someone else. Why would I do this if I really love Chad or if we're truly meant to be together?"  
  
"Oh, Whitney, don't be silly. Everybody has fantasies. I can't tell you how many Hollywood actors I've had affairs with in my dreams." She giggled.  
  
"Teresa, you don't understand. The man in my fantasies is one of our friends."  
  
Teresa looked a little astonished, "Oh, I guess that is a problem. Care to tell me who it is?"  
  
"Teresa, just think. It's not that hard to figure out."  
  
Teresa thought for a minute and then looked up and Whitney. "No, Whitney. You can't."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Does he know? Does you have feelings for him?"  
  
Whitney shrugged, "I don't know! I don't know how I feel. I do know that he's been acting awfully strange around me. He seems to always turn up just when Chad is leaving. He's sent me flowers and frequently asked me to lunch. We almost kissed the other day."  
  
Teresa covered her mouth with her hand. No, not Fox. How could Whitney be falling for Fox? This was killing her. She knew Fox had a mystery woman but now it all was fitting together. That's why he never would bring her around or tell her who she was. She was already taken and in love. And it was her bestfriend none-the-less.  
  
"Whitney, you can't do this to Chad. He loves you with all his heart. This would kill him." Teresa scolded Whitney.  
  
"I know, Teresa. You don't have to tell me that. I don't know why this is happening. I'm just so confused."  
  
Teresa smiled despite the news was actually killing her. "Fox is a charmer, Whitney. I'll have to give him that much."  
  
Whitney nodded. "That he is." Whitney slowly regained her composure. "Please, Teresa, don't breathe a word of this to anyone."  
  
"Your secrets safe with me, Whit."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan and Fox walked along downtown. Chad had been paged back to the studio during the middle of their lunch and had had to leave. Fox had decided to take the remainder of the day off. It was partly his company and he couldn't take the day off whenever he wanted. Hell, if didn't have to work if he didn't want to, he was a Crane, of course, they paid people like Chad to do all the dirty work. They just oversaw all of it.  
  
"This mystery girl, she wouldn't happened to be a doe-eyed vixen by the name of Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would she?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No. Don't get me wrong though the thought of Teresa on my arm definitely is not appealing but at this moment I have my sites set elsewhere." Fox grinned. "If things don't work out with her, you and I might just have a battle on our hands for that little doe-eyed vixen though." Fox put this hands in his pockets as they walked.  
  
"You sure? I remember all those conversations we use to have when you first went back to Harmony. You use to talk about your sexy step-momsy and how you'd like to get her between the sheets. Now that I've met her, I hardly see how you just put those feelings on the back burner."  
  
"Hey, watch it. Teresa's special. I don't like to talk about her like that. Teresa's not the kind of girl you just bed and then you're done with her. She's the kind of girl you marry and spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"Fine, fine. You have to admit a nice romp beteen the sheets with the little senorita sounds quite intriguing though. I guess we'd just have to ask Ethan that wouldn't we?"  
  
Fox looked at Dylan a little aggitated. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about Teresa like this. She's a special woman, Dylan, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss bedding her."  
  
"Oh, looks like I've struck a chord. Maybe you're feelings for Teresa are still there."  
  
"Nonsense. Teresa's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Like I said I have my sites set elsewhere." He caught a glance of a beautiful woman walking their way.  
  
"Come on, Fox. If it's not Teresa then who is it?" Dylan said a little exasperated.  
  
"Whitney."  
  
"Whitney? What the hell? Whitney? You can't be serious. She doesn't hold a candle to Teresa. You're crazier than I thought." 


	8. FAIR GAME

Chapter 8  
  
FAIR GAME  
  
"Oh, man, I can't believe this. You're crazy. Whitney? She's attached if you haven't noticed. Very much in love. Teresa's free and clear an easy target."  
  
"Shut up, Dylan. Whitney, she's right there." He pointed across the street seeing Whitney walk out of a local shop.  
  
Dylan looked up just as Teresa walked out of the store. "Look, Teresa's with her. Look at the two of them together, Fox. Sure, Whitney's a pretty girl, but Teresa, wow. Words don't begin to describe."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked at Dylan trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to catch onto the fact that Whitney was his mystery girl.   
  
"The fact that you're lusting over Whitney."  
  
"Who said anything about it being Whitney? I saw Whitney coming out of a store. You jumped to conclusions, plain and simple. Besides, what I feel for this woman is not lust, it's love." Fox ran across the street dodging traffic. He wanted to catch up with Whitney. And Teresa too, of course.  
  
Dylan just stood there staring at his friend. "Bullshit! Fox Crane wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face." He let out of breath of air, "Wait up, Fox."  
  
"Whitney, Teresa, hey!" Fox yelled for them before they stepped into a cab.  
  
Teresa turned around hearing someone call her name. "Did you hear that Whitney?"  
  
"What?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I thought I heard someone yelling my name." At that moment Fox stepped out from behind a group of people. "Oh, hey, Fox. I thought I heard someone yelling my name." She moved to stand close to him and then caught the look on Whitney's face and stepped back a little. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Well, since you and Whitney skipped out on all us guys, we all decided to have lunch together." He pouted a little.  
  
Teresa pushed his arm a little, "Oh, poor baby. Do you need you're binky?"  
  
Fox laughed, "No, I'm a big boy, I'll live."  
  
"Where's Chad?" Whitney said uncomfortably pushing back a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Dylan finally caught up. "He got called into the studio."  
  
"Well, maybe I should head back that way then. I can stay in Chad's office until he's finished. I hate to go to my apartment alone."  
  
"I'm afraid Chad's going to be there awhile, Whitney. He's meeting with some really big executives. They're working on promoting a new artist."  
  
"Oh, well, Teresa, would you like to see our new apartment?"  
  
"I'd love to." She said.  
  
"I have an even better idea." Fox said. "There's a new nightclub in town that Dylan and I are thinking about buying. How about we all go together and check it out. We sure could use the advice of two very fashionable women."  
  
Dylan agreed. "Yeah, it's suppossed to be one of the hottest nightclubs in town."  
  
Teresa looked a Whitney, "What do you think, Whit. Are you up to it?"  
  
"I guess, but I would like to freshen up a bit. Teresa, we can go back to my apartment for a little while."  
  
"All my stuff is back at my motel. It's just right up the block though."  
  
"That's fine, we can go there first. We'll take a cab back to my apartment. Fox, how about you and Dylan meet us there", she looked at her watch, "in about 2 hours."  
  
They agreed and parted ways.  
  
"Teresa, I feel bad that you're living in a motel room. I'd offer to let you stay with Chad and I but unfortunately, we are living in a small studio apartment. I don't think you'd particularly like sharing a room with Chad and I." Whitney grinned.  
  
"No, you're right. Don't worry, Whit. Something will come up. Besides, I've got to start job searching like ASAP. I can't live off my little savings forever."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fox, what would you think about asking Teresa to stay with us for awhile? I mean, that is until she's able to get her feet off the ground and can afford a place of her own. I mean we do have plenty of room here, and a beautiful woman would brighten up the place a bit."  
  
Fox slipped his shirt on wondering why he hadn't already thought of that. He remember living in the mansion with Teresa. Their midnight walks and nightcaps. It was nice having her around. "I'll talk to her. But if she does decide to take us up on the offer you can't go seducing her all the time."  
  
"I swear, Fox. You're feelings for Teresa are deeper than you'd like to admit."  
  
"No there not. My relationship with Teresa is purely platonic. We're just friends and that's it. Besides, Teresa's too good for me."  
  
"You may be right about that. Forewarning though, if you're sure you don't still want her then that makes her fair game for me. Though, I'll step back if you still want to pursuit her."  
  
"Oh, don't feed me that crap. When did my feelings for a woman ever stop your trying to seduce her?"  
  
"Point taken. But like you said yourself, Teresa's different."  
  
"If you want her, go for her. Just be warned, if you so much as hurt one hair on her beautiful head..."  
  
"I get the picture." Dylan put up both hands.  
  
'You'd better' Fox thought to himself. 'I've got to get over this. I'm sounding more and more like Ethan everyday. Dear God, I'm becoming a nerd!'  
  
"Fox, do you know who you're sounding like?"  
  
"Don't even start. Besides, I've already noticed. Guess we're not too much different when it comes to protecting Teresa."  
  
"Come on." Dylan threw the car keys to Fox. "Let's not keep the beautiful ladies waiting." 


	9. WE BOTH WANT IT BAD ENOUGH

Chapter 9  
  
WE BOTH WANT IT BAD ENOUGH  
  
Teresa slipped into her strappy sandles and viewed her reflection in the mirror. 'Not bad, Teresa, not bad.' Teresa wore a red, strapless dress. Though it was very sexy, it still left a lot to the imagination. She left her hair down taking Fox's advice. He had always loved her hair she smiled. She put on a glossy red lip gloss and finished off the look with some jewelry. She was oblivious to the fact of just how truely beautiful she was.  
  
She walked around the screen that seperated Whitney's bedroom from the living area. "So, Whit, how do I look. Think I'll snag Mr. Right tonight?"  
  
Whitney looked up at Teresa. "Honey, you look good in anything you're wearing. Yes, you look good. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll come home with a handful of phone numbers tonight."  
  
"You think?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You look nice too, Whitney."  
  
"Thanks." Though Whitney knew she was attractive, she would give anything to look like Teresa. She had always been so beautiful. "I feel a little strange going out without Chad though. I'm not so sure if I'm up to this afterall, Teresa."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Besides, Fox isn't going to make a move on you with me and Dylan there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Teresa smiled, "I'll get it." She ran over to the door and opened it and there stood Fox with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You look amazing, Teresa. Truly breath taking." Funny thing being, he never noticed Whitney sitting in the background. "You ready?" He held out his arm for Teresa to take.  
  
"Yeah, let me grab my purse. Whitney, come on, the guys are here."  
  
'Oh yeah, Whitney! That is why I'm here after all' Fox thought to himself wondering how Teresa in that red dress had totally gotten to him.  
  
Whitney walked up behind Teresa and grabbed her purse off the coatrack. "Let's go." She said a little hesitant.  
  
They all arrived a little later at the club. The place was truly amazing. Fox and Dylan sure knew how to find the party. Dylan walked up behind Teresa and looked her up and down. Not unnoticed by Fox. "Want to dance?"  
  
Teresa smiled. "Of course." Teresa took Dylan's hand and they made their way out into the crowd of people and began dancing. Fox couldn't help but wonder how the fact that Dylan was holding Teresa so close was getting to him so bad.   
  
"You look amazing tonight, Teresa. I've always admired a woman who was fiesty enough to pull off a red dress." He said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"They look cute together, huh?" Whitney walked over to Fox and pointed at Dylan and Teresa.  
  
Fox grabbed a drink off a passing waiter and downed it. "Whatever you say." He never took his eyes off Dylan and Teresa.  
  
"Want to join them?" Whitney asked nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Fox broke his stare from Dylan and Teresa. "Uh, yeah. I guess." He said a little uninterested. 'Okay, something is definitely wrong now. I should be more excited about the fact that Whitney has asked me to dance.' Fox followed Whitney out onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the beat.   
  
Dylan nodded in Fox's direction. "Look who's finally hit the dance floor." Teresa looked up and a strange chill went through her. "Looks like Fox is finally making a move on his mystery woman."  
  
Teresa looked at him alarmed, "So Whitney is Fox's mystery woman?"   
  
"Well, he's not officially told me, but I guess I just put two and two together. Why? It doesn't bother you does it?" Dylan smiled.  
  
Teresa laughed uncomfortably, "No, no, of course not. Why would it? It's not like I have feelings for Fox or anything. Besides, if Whitney is Fox's mystery girl, do you think she would really leave Chad for Fox?" Fear struck through Teresa, 'Would she?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Who knows? Honestly though, Chad doesn't stand a chance if Fox does have his sights set on Whitney. Fox always seems to get what he wants." Dylan thought about that for a minute. "I take that back. There is one thing Fox never got that he wanted."  
  
Teresa looked closely at Dylan, "What's that?"  
  
"Don't you know, Teresa? The only thing Fox never got that he wanted was you!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This club is really nice, Fox. I hope you and Dylan are able to buy it."  
  
Fox looked down at Whitney, "Yeah, it is nice isn't it?" Fox looked over Whitney's shoulder at Teresa and Dylan. "Teresa looks like she's having fun."  
  
Whitney glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, Teresa deserves it. Poor girl. She's lived a lot in her 22 years. She lost her dad, her brother left and then came back only to be sick. She lost Ethan and now he's married and has a baby on the way. She's constantly having to fight for custody of Little Ethan. I could go on and on."  
  
"Teresa can never say her life was boring." Fox laughed. "Teresa said much about Dylan?"   
  
"Just the usual girl talk, if guess. Seems to be a nice guy. Fun to be around. She said she wouldn't mind going out with him."  
  
Fox looked a little taken aback, "Teresa likes Dylan."  
  
"I guess. I mean they only just met, but I think she believes it's a good step in getting over Ethan."  
  
"I just hope Teresa knows what she's getting into with Dylan." He said a little concerned.  
  
"Oh, come on, Fox. You're beginning to sound like the man you hate most." She said playfully.  
  
Fox looked down at Whitney and smiled, "You know, I've thought the exact same thing to myself all day."  
  
"I think it's time we slow things down a bit", the DJ said, "let everybody cool off. Here's a love song for all you lovers and soon to be lovers out there."  
  
Fox looked over at Teresa and then down at Whitney and then back to Teresa again. Contemplating who he would ask to dance. "Whitney, would you mind if I ask Teresa to dance?"  
  
Whitney blushed a little, "No, no, go on. You two need to spend sometime together."  
  
The music began to slowly play. Fox walked over to Dylan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man, mind if I have this dance?" Teresa looked up at Fox and smiled.  
  
Dylan stepped out of the way, "Be my guest."  
  
Fox took Teresa in his arms as the words to the song began...  
  
I don't need you,   
  
I don't need friendship.  
  
And I don't need flowers in the spring.  
  
I don't you and you surely don't need me.  
  
I don't need love and affection.  
  
And I don't need peace and harmony.  
  
I don't you and you surely don't need me.  
  
"Have I told you already tonight how amazing you look, Teresa."  
  
"I believe so, but a girl can never hear that too much." She smiled at him.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Teresa nodded. "Well, then, Teresa you look extremely beautiful tonight!"  
  
"Such a charmer, Fox."  
  
But we both want it bad enough.  
  
Yes, we both want it don't we?  
  
I don't need you baby.  
  
And I know you don't need me.  
  
"I do have a proposition for you, Teresa." Teresa looked up at him awaiting what he was to say next. "I hate the thought of you living in that motel alone. I know you would probably rather stay with Whitney, but the apartment Dylan and I share has three bedrooms. You'd have your own space and most importantly I'd be there to keep you company."  
  
"Oh, Fox, I would never want to impose."  
  
"Don't be silly, Teresa. Besides, this isn't Harmony anymore. I hate to think of you by yourself all the time." Teresa started to speak again, but Fox placed his hand over her mouth. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm a Crane. I always get what I want."  
  
"That's what I'm told." She smiled up at him. "If you insist, I'll pack my stuff first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Great!" Fox drew Teresa in even closer. Teresa laid her head on Fox's shoulder.  
  
I don't need your loving arms around me.  
  
All I need is to be free.  
  
That's what I keep telling myself.  
  
And I know you feel it too.  
  
I don't children in my old age,  
  
To play in cluttered leaves around the trees.  
  
And I don't need you baby,  
  
And I know you don't need me.  
  
Fox ran his hands through Teresa's long hair. He had always loved her hair. She always wore it up. I took a deep breath taking in her scent. "I love your hair, Teresa."  
  
Teresa sighed, "Thank you. I took your advice and wore it down." She said, never letting her head leave his shoulder. "Fox?"  
  
"Yes, Teresa."  
  
"Thank you for always watching out for me. It's nice to know I always have someone to fall back on."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "I'll always be here for you, Teresa. Nothing can ever take me away from you."  
  
"Promise me one thing, Fox. Promise me when you finally get together with this mystery woman that you won't forget about me."  
  
Fox slightly pulled away a tilted Teresa's chin up. "Teresa, I could never forget you. No matter what I'll always remember you." Teresa lay her head back down on Fox's shoulder. Fox pulled her even closer. He could feel Teresa's heartbeat.  
  
But we both want it bad enough.  
  
Yes, we both want it don't we?  
  
I don't need you baby.  
  
And I know you don't need me.  
  
Now we don't need each other baby.  
  
We don't need each other baby.  
  
Or do we?  
  
Fox and Teresa stood there holding onto each other. Neither one noticed that the song was over and a new dance mix had started. Both oblivious to the crowd that had regathered on the dance floor.  
  
Dylan came walking over. "Hey, you two. Bring it up. The songs over if you haven't already noticed."   
  
Teresa finally broke away. "I think I'll find Whitney and go to the little girls room. I'll be back in a minute." Teresa walked off.  
  
Fox watched Teresa walk away. A twinge of excitement raced through him as he thought of the dance they just shared.  
  
***AS ALWAYS R&R. THE SONG IS AN OLDIE. WHEN YOU READ THE WORDS IMAGINE SOMEONE LIKE USHER OR THAT NEW GUY WITH THE BEAUTIFUL VOICE, DANIEL BETTINGFIELD. DON'T PICTURE THE REAL ARTIST-KENNY ROGERS. I'M SUCH A SOFTIE WHEN IT COMES TO KENNY. ALWAYS A COUNTRY GIRL AT HEART. GIVE ME SOME HINTS. I MIGHT BE WILLING TO INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE STORY. ALSO, IF YOU LIKE THIS BE SURE TO READ SACRIFICES MADE. IT WAS MY FIRST STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO.*** 


	10. REALITY HITS

CHAPTER 10  
  
REALITY HITS  
  
Teresa made a mad dash for Whitney. She grabbed Whitney by the arm. "We've got to talk."   
  
They made their way through the crowd and walked into the small restroom.  
  
Whitney broke free of Teresa's grasp and rubbed her arm, "Teresa, what's this about?"  
  
Teresa looked at Whitney, frustration written all over her face. "Fox!"  
  
"I was afraid of that. Teresa, you should have seen the way he was looking at you while you were dancing with Dylan."  
  
"Whitney, I can't do this. I shouldn't feel like this. My heart is beating 200 miles an hour. My palms are sweaty, my knees are weak. Whitney, I can't do this." Teresa rubbed her temples and paced back and forth. "Wait a minute, I shouldn't worry. He's got his mystery woman. Which I'm almost 100 percent positive is you." She said pointing at Whitney.  
  
"Wait a minute, Teresa, you don't know that." Whitney protested.  
  
"Oh, get real, Whitney. It's obvious now that I've put everything together. Dylan even thinks so too."  
  
"Dylan? What does he know? Never mind, I doesn't matter, Teresa. I love Chad. Nothing will change that."  
  
"I hope you're right about that Whitney. I don't want to see anyone hurt in this. Chad is a good guy. Thing is, I can't help but remember what you said this afternoon."  
  
"It's nothing. Really." Whitney turned to walk out of the bathroom.  
  
"Whitney, please, I need to know. I can't explain these feelings I have for Fox. Maybe it's just loneliness. Maybe it's just the fact that it's been so long that I've felt wanted by another man. I don't know. If you think you might have even a fraction of feelings for Fox I'll drop this. I don't want to get in your way or destroy our friendship if you truly have feelings for Fox. Please, Whitney, I need to know how you feel."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, Fox. What was that all about?" Dylan looked closely at Fox. "You and Teresa seemed extremely close. I thought you said you were merely friends."  
  
"We were, I mean we still are. We're just friends, that's it." Fox just stared straight ahead.  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me."  
  
"So, tell me, Fox. Is this mystery love of yours still in the picture?"  
  
"Look, Dylan, I don't want to deal with this right now."  
  
"Fine, but I think you should really think about your true feelings for Teresa. I think they're a little deeper than you'd like to admit."  
  
"That's enough, Dylan. I don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
Dylan put up his hands defensive. "Okay, okay. I'll back off. Just think about it, Fox. Women like Teresa only come along once in a lifetime." Dylan turned and walked off.  
  
Fox watched Dylan walk away. He knew he was right. Women like Teresa only came around once in a lifetime. Then again, so did women like Whitney. Oh but, Teresa. There's just something about Teresa. She's got something Whitney doesn't. She's got soul, passion, conviction. Compared to Teresa, Whitney was a saint. Could he handle a woman like Whitney? Would she be entirely enough for him? Would she even satisfy him? Fox didn't know the answers to any of these questions. He just knew that Teresa had sparked an excitement in him tonight that he had never felt before. He was quite sure what it was yet, but he was sure it wasn't love. That was of course what he thought he felt for Whitney.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please Whitney, do you feel anything? Anything at all for Fox?" Teresa begged Whitney for an answer.  
  
"Teresa, it doesn't matter either way. If you have feelings for Fox then go for it. I have Chad."  
  
"Whitney, you didn't answer my question. If you have even the slightest hint of feelings for Fox I would never think of pursuing him. The last thing I want to do is hurt my best friend."  
  
"Teresa, I said it doesn't matter." Whitney put a hand up on her head, "Look, Teresa, I can't deal with this right now. I'm going for a walk and then I'm going back to mine and Chad's apartment." Whitney rushed out.  
  
Teresa just stood there for a minute thinking. She does have feelings for Fox. Whether or not she wants to admit it, Whitney does feel for Fox. But just how deep were these feelings? Was she falling in love with Fox? Most importantly was Fox falling for her? Teresa cringed. The thought of Fox and Whitney broke her heart. She hated to admit it, but she was actually jealous of Whitney. Fox had been her closet friend in the past 6 months. He had been there for her when no one else could. She had also returned the favor to him. She was his friend and his defender when no one else was. They were a perfect pair.   
  
Teresa looked in the restroom mirror. She was alone in the restroom. She sighed and spoke out loud to herself. "Why did you have to go and do this you idiot? When? When did you fall for him? You've fallen for Fox Crane. How could you let this happen?"   
  
Teresa walked out of the bathroom back out into the club. She found a small table and sat down. Her mind was raising. When had it happened and why hadn't she known it earlier? Her thoughts were always on Ethan, that was it! She had wanted so bad to get back with Ethan that she had pushed her feelings for Fox to the back of her mind or should she say her heart. Ethan had clouded her thoughts, her mind. She never noticed that she was falling in love with her best friend.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox walked up to the bar and ordered a drank. He turned and propped up on the bar with his elbow survey the dance floor. That's when he noticed Teresa sitting alone across the room. God, she was beautiful. She was more than beautiful, she was breathtaking. She was the kind of woman every man wanted, but rarely had the chance to get. His heart skipped a beat as his mind once again drifted back to thoughts of the dance they had just shared. She felt so good in his arms. She fit perfectly. They had danced many times before, why had he just noticed it tonight? He knew Teresa felt it too. She melted in his arms. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. Or had he just imagined it? No, no, I know she felt it. She held onto me too after the song ended. She didn't want to let go either.  
  
"I see you got your eyes set on that pretty lady there, mister." The bartender said interrupting Fox's thoughts.   
  
"She is beautiful, isn't she?" He looked at Teresa dreamily.  
  
"Prettiest lady here if you ask me. You gonna talk to her?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"That beautiful lady is actually my best friend." Fox turned and placed both elbows up on the bar. "Give me another drink."  
  
"If you say so." He fixed Fox another drink. "Want my opinion?"  
  
"Sure, shoot." Fox downed his drink.  
  
"Drop the best friend crap. You're obviously in love with that woman."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Fox turned his head back to look at Teresa.  
  
"Whatever you say. I've worked in this club several years now. Seems I've picked up on a lot of things. You my boy, have the classic look of love in your eyes."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just pour me another." Fox scooted him his glass. 


	11. SLIP OF THE TONGUE

CHAPTER 11  
  
SLIP OF THE TONGUE  
  
Dylan and Teresa carried Fox into their apartment. He was totally wasted. Dylan had never seen Fox this drunk before.  
  
"Geez, Fox, what have you been eating. You're like a ton of bricks." Teresa laughed.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Teresa, you're so funny." He slurred and touched the tip of her nose. "Such a cute little nose. I wuv your nose, Resa. Resa. My Resa. My bestest friend."  
  
Teresa looked at Dylan. Dylan shook his head, "I swear, Teresa, I've never seen him this bad before. Fox normally holds his liquor well. He must've downed the whole damn bar."  
  
They threw Fox down on his bed. Teresa pulled off Fox's shoes and slid him out of his shirt. She then pulled a blanket up over him. "We'll see you in the morning, Fox. Sleep well." Teresa kissed Fox lightly on the forehead. She looked down and smiled at him. He was already asleep.  
  
Teresa and Dylan walked quitely out of Fox's bedroom. "I guess I should be getting back to the hotel. It'll be a long day tomorrow. I need to do some packing before I move in tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Come on I'll drive you. I don't want you riding around with some crazy cab driver."  
  
Teresa thought about the cab driver she had been honored enough to be chauffered around by here in LA. She shuddered at the thought of how he had looked her up and down. "Thanks, Dylan. I appreciate that."  
  
They rode back to the hotel in silence and Dylan accompanied Teresa back up to her room.  
  
"You get lonely staying here by yourself, I imagine." Dylan said looking around the small hotel room.  
  
"You can say that again! Growing up with so many brothers and sisters I was never at a lack for company." She smiled thinking of her family back in Harmony.  
  
"Want me stay?" Dylan asked. Teresa didn't know what to say, but before she could open her mouth Dylan's had descended down on hers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox was awoken from his sleep by a knock on the apartment door. He growled as he rolled out of bed. 'God what had he drank tonight?' he thought to himself rubbing his head. "I swear that Dylan. If he locks himself out one more time."  
  
Fox made his way to the front door of the apartment and was stunned to see the person standing in front of him. "Whitney!"  
  
She stood there looking somewhat intimidated. "Hey, Fox. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here at such a late hour."  
  
"Well you could say that again. Come on in." He opened the door wider and allowed Whitney to walk in.  
  
"Chad and I sort of had an arguement. He called saying that he was just going to stay the night at the office. He didn't want to have to disturb me when he came in late. Said he still had a lot of work to do. I just thought it would be nice to talk to someone." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes it is nice to talk to someone." He thought back to all the late night talks him and Teresa had shared. "Are you going to be okay?" Foxed asked as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I'll be fine. You on the other hand don't look so great."  
  
"Geez, do I look that bad?"  
  
"You look smashed. Did you have a lot to drink after I left?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I guess. Usually I can hold my booze pretty well though."  
  
"Got a lot on your mind?" Whitney inched closer to Fox.  
  
Fox rubbed his head, "You could say that."  
  
"I could help you with that you know." Fox looked at Whitney curiously. Whitney inched closer to Fox and placed her lips on his.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan's lips crushed down on Teresa's. They moved slightly into her hotel room and Dylan shut the door behind them. He pulled her so close to him that he could almost feel the blood rushing through her veins. Teresa groaned as Dylan ran his hands down her back massaging her tired muscles. Teresa ran her fingers through Dylan's curly black hair. Dylan inched her closer to the bed.  
  
"Teresa, I want you so bad." He managed to get out between kisses.  
  
"Don't stop please. Don't stop." She lay herself back on the bed and pulled Dylan down on top of her.  
  
"I don't think I could if I tried, Teresa." He groaned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox didn't know what to think. Was this really happening? The woman he had been wanting for so long was returning his feelings. Wasn't this what he wanted? Fox finally gave in and started kissing her back. He was never going to sort out his feelings for Teresa and Whitney if he didn't act on them. He had to know if his feelings for Whitney were true.  
  
Fox pushed Whitney away slightly, "Whitney, come on. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing, Fox." She leaned back in to kiss him.  
  
Fox put up his hands, "Wait, wait a minute. I don't want you to do something you might regret."  
  
"Let me worry about that, Fox." She leaned in and kissed him again. Fox didn't resist this time. He leaned himself and Whitney back on the couch and kissed her intimately.  
  
Whitney broke away from the kiss and looked deeper into Fox's eyes. "Make love to me Fox. Make love to me now." Fox kissed her once again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan lay gently down on Teresa. Teresa started working on the buttons of his shirt and in time she pushed his shirt off and it fell to the floor. Dylan sat Teresa up and unzipped the back of her dress. He let the straps of her dress fall gently down. He kissed Teresa on her neck and trailed slowly down to where the curve of her breast meet her dress.  
  
"Teresa, you're beautiful." Dylan said as he helped Teresa slip out of her red dress. It also hit the floor. Dylan starred at her for a few seconds, "Better than I imagined." He said.  
  
Dylan's mouth once again came down onto Teresa's lips. "Hmmm, you kiss so good. I never knew kissing you would be this good, Fox."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox had never turned down a woman before and he sure wasn't about to start tonight. He kissed Whitney ever more passionately. Whitney stroked Fox's bare chest as he slowly unbottened her blouse.  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" Fox growled between kisses.  
  
Whitney slid herself out of her blouse. "Not half as long as I've wanted you." Whitney undid the clasp of her bra boldly and starred into Fox's eyes.  
  
Fox kissed Whitney with even more passion. He inched up her skirt she was wearing and carressed her thigh. "I love you. God how I love you, Teresa." 


	12. THEY KISS

CHAPTER 12  
  
THEY KISS  
  
Dylan pulled away from Teresa forceably and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached down for his shirt and started putting it on.  
  
"Dylan what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Teresa asked.  
  
"As if you don't know." He started buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Tell me, Dylan, what did I do?" She pulled the sheet up around her near naked body and sat next to him.  
  
"Don't you know? You called me Fox!"  
  
Teresa looked at Dylan in shock, "What?"  
  
"When you said that I, well I guess I should say Fox, could kiss good, instead of saying my name you said, Fox!"  
  
"Dylan, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just worried about Fox."  
  
"Don't lie to yourself, Teresa. It's obvious that you share more than just a friendship with Fox."  
  
"Honestly, Dylan, that's all there is. Just a close friendship. Do you think I would risk loosing my best friend for some lovers fling?"  
  
Dylan looked at her intently, "Yes, I do and you'd be a fool to think that Fox wouldn't either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a feeling the reason Fox got so drunk tonight was because of that dance you two shared. Seems to have gotten to him pretty deep."  
  
"What about Whitney?"  
  
"What about her?" Dylan asked. "No matter how hard Whitney tries she'll never stand up to you in Fox's eyes. He's only lying to himself right now when he says he's in love with Whitney. What he feels for Whitney is not love it's lust. Plain and simple. Fox likes a challenge. He likes pursuing things he knows he can't have. It's all a game to him."  
  
"Then why would you think his feelings for me would be any different? How do you know that I'm just not some conquest he's out to win either?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Fox has never had a true woman friend. He's always slept with them and then pushed them to the side. For some reason you're still around."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whitney was stunned. She pushed Fox up off her. "Get off of me. Get off of me now!" She screamed.  
  
Fox looked at Whitney confused, "I thought you wanted this."  
  
"I did, I do. Thing is, you just ruined it for me."  
  
'Okay this was new for Fox. He had never been told by a woman that he had ruined their sexual experience. "What did I do?"  
  
"You called me Teresa. You were thinking of Teresa when you were about to make love to me." Whitney was on the verge of tears.  
  
"No, I couldn't have. Teresa's my friend. Why would I think of her like that? You're the one I've wanted." Fox leaned back in to kiss her.  
  
"Stay away from me Fox Crane. Coming her tonight was a mistake. I'm just glad things didn't go any farther than they did."  
  
"Whitney, I'm sorry. I honestly don't remember calling out Teresa's name."  
  
Whitney scoured the floor searching for her fallen articles of clothing. "Fox, I'm sorry. Coming her tonight was a bad idea. I've got a lot of different emotions floating around in my head. I miss my family, my friends, my home in Harmony. Mine and Chad's arguement. I'm truly sorry I brought you into this."  
  
"It's okay, Whitney. I'm just glad we didn't go any farther than you wanted. For what it's worth it was good while it lasted."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah, as long as I was Teresa, huh?" Fox hung his head. "Look, Fox, I know you say that you and Teresa are just friends, but I think you should re-evaluated your feelings for her."  
  
"Teresa would never have me, Whitney. In fact, she's probably with Dylan right now."  
  
"She may be with Dylan, Fox. But I bet you anything she's thinking of you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa awoke the next morning and began packing her belongings. She was glad to get out of this hotel room, but on the other hand she was a little nervous to be living under the same roof as Dylan and Fox. Teresa put the last remaining items into her suitcase just as there was a knock at the door.   
  
Teresa walked over and opened the door. She looked up at Fox's smiling face. "Hey, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Actually, I'm doing rather well considering."  
  
"Yeah, considering you consumed the entire bar last night. No hangover."  
  
"Not yet, though I'm not feeling the greatest in the world right now."  
  
"Well, I think you look ravishing this morning." She smiled letting him enter into her room. "Come on in, I just finished packing. I'll call for a bell-hop to come get my luggage."  
  
"That's okay, Teresa, I think I can manage. I'm not a wimpy little boy you know." He smiled at Teresa ruefully. "I'm all man, trust me."  
  
Teresa swallowed hard, 'Believe me I already know.'  
  
Teresa and Fox both reached down and tried to pick up the same suitcase and bumped heads. Both rubbed their heads and laughed. "Were both clumsy this morning, huh?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Fox grinned and came closer to Teresa. He touched the top of her head. "Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a headache." She said. Her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"I think I have just what the doctor ordered." With that he leaned down and gently placed his lips on Teresa's. Neither one were prepared for the onslaught of emotions that ran through their heads. Teresa's heartbeat a thousands beats a minute and Fox's head was spinning.  
  
Teresa gently pushed Fox away. "Fox, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Maybe not, but I've wanted to do that since the day I met you."  
  
"Since the day you met me?"  
  
"From that day that I slipped into your bed, I've always wondered what it would be like to have you in my arms and to kiss you. Now I know."  
  
"Exactly what do you know now?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What I think I knew from the beginning."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The same thing I think you know now." He sweetly touched the side of her face. "We belong together." 


	13. NEIGHBORS

CHAPTER 13  
  
NEIGHBORS  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm so glad we're finally in L.A. Away from all of our worries. Especially Teresa." Gwen smirked.  
  
"Gwen, I know you don't care for Teresa, but let's try and not discuss her while we're here. We're here to focus on our marriage and keeping this baby healthy." Ethan said rubbing Gwen's stomach.  
  
Gwen placed her hand over Ethan's. "I know, Ethan. This baby is so important to me. I promise, I'll try and forget about Teresa."  
  
'I'll never forget about Teresa.' Ethan thought to himself.   
  
"Here you two are." The cab driver said to Ethan and Gwen.  
  
Ethan stepped out of the cab and gathered together his and Gwen's luggage. Gwen looked up at the apartment complex. "How quaint. It's not the Crane mansion, of course, but I guess it will just have to do until the baby comes. Then we'll just have to look for somewhere bigger and better."   
  
Ethan smiled at his wife thinking how sometimes she was so spoiled. Teresa never expected more than what he could provide. "Gwen, I realize it's not the Crane mansion, but I promise that after the baby arrives and when get back to Harmony we'll find a place of our own."  
  
"Great! I love my mother, but seeing her parade around for Julian. I just don't think I can take too much more. Not to mention that I don't want our child growing up seeing that everyday either."  
  
"Can't say that I don't agree with you there, Gwen. I just hope that you'll be happy with what I'm able to provide for us."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll manage. I can, of course, call daddy for a nice down payment."  
  
"Gwen, I appreciate that, but I would like to think that we can make it on our own. I don't want your father's or anyone else's help. I saved a reasonable amount to put toward a down payment while we've been living at the mansion."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, don't you want what's best for our baby? I just want our child to grow up with everything. Nothing but the best will do. Don't you think so too?" Gwen whined.  
  
He hated when she used the baby against him. "Okay, if you want to ask your father for some help that's fine. I do want you to know that I don't intend on making it a habit though."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Ethan looked around and saw the pool through an archway. "Why don't you go have a seat at the pool while I go get our keys to the apartment? I'll have our luggage taken up and then I'll come back and get you." Ethan said.  
  
"That sounds great. It is such a beautiful day."   
  
Gwen made her way to the pool area while Ethan checked in at the main office. He carried their luggage up to their new apartment and went back down to the pool area to find Gwen.  
  
"Hey, honey. Our new apartment awaits. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Gwen looked up and smiled. "Oh, Ethan, I would love to."  
  
They made their way up to their apartment. "Here we are. Apartment number 304." Ethan picked Gwen up.  
  
"What in the world are you doing, Ethan?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to carry you across the threshold. This is our first official place you know."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, you're so romantic."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox and Teresa carried her luggage up to the apartment.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Teresa. Apartment 305. The finest apartment in the entire complex." Fox smiled.  
  
"Would you have taken anything less than the best?"  
  
"I never settle for second best. I have you don't I?   
  
Teresa kissed Fox on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Now come on, I want to see my new home."  
  
Fox opened the door for Teresa and they both made their way inside the apartment. "Oh, Fox, this is beautiful. It's so spacious." She walked to the far side of the great room and looked out a set of french doors. "A balcony overlooking the pool. Nice. I can scope out some hot men." Teresa smiled looking to see any reaction she might get out of Fox.  
  
Fox nodded his head. "There's some pretty hot ladies down there, too."  
  
Teresa picked up a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at him. "You're such a loser!" She laughed.  
  
Fox walked over to her. "Yeah, well, what does that make you then?" He said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, Fox. I must be something special to have landed you." Teresa said turning serious.  
  
Fox touched the side of her face. "You are special, Teresa." He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across hers. "And you're all mine now."  
  
"Is that right, Fox Crane?"  
  
"Yes, that's a fact. You're mine and mine only."  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that I don't want to share you with anyone else either."  
  
"You don't have to worry, Teresa. From this day on, Fox Crane is a one woman man. No one will ever come between us, Teresa. No one."  
  
"Never", Teresa whispered as Fox lips once again came down and claimed hers.   
  
***Ok guys, I need you're help. I've got a major writers block! I could use you're opinions or any ideas you may have. Of course you all know that Fox and Teresa can't just be together. They have to have some obstacles to overcome. That is of course what makes the story good. Anyways, give me some ideas I'm defintely up for anything. If I use your ideas, I'll make sure to give you credit. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I enjoy reading them!*** 


	14. WILL THEY MEET?

CHAPTER 14  
  
WILL THEY MEET?  
  
Over the next couple of days Teresa settled into her new apartment. She shared the room next to Fox though most of the time she ended up falling asleep in his arms watching an old movie or just talking. Teresa and Fox saw very little of Dylan. Fox wasn't sure if he was avoiding them or was truly busy taking care of business matters for his father's companies L.A. office. That, of course, was the excuse he had given them. They neither one had spoken to Whitney since they had gotten together either. Teresa was a little nervous about approaching Whitney with the news. Like it or not, she had to face the fact that Fox had once thought he had feelings for Whitney. Whitney had also in some way cared for Fox.  
  
Neither Fox nor Teresa had told the other about what happened the night they discovered their true feelings for each other. They both knew that it could and probably would cause further rifts between friends. Besides, it didn't matter now. They were together and that, of course, was the most important thing.  
  
Teresa stirred in bed. She yawned and took a deep breath. She smelled bacon and fresh coffee. She glanced up and the clock. It was 9 a.m. She rolled over to find Fox wasn't in bed beside her. He had came into her room last night when he couldn't sleep for a late night talk. Just as she was about to roll out of bed to follow the wonderful smells of breakfast Fox walked in carrying a tray.  
  
"Breakfast is served, my lady." Fox said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You made me breakfast in bed?" Teresa smiled.  
  
"Well, if I said yes, that would be a lie. Let's just say that I tried. I burnt the eggs and scorched the bacon. Somehow, I even managed to burn the toast. So, I called a restaurant down the street and they sent a chef up to cook us breakfast."  
  
"They actually sent someone here to cook?" Teresa asked amazed. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"The one good thing about being a Crane, Teresa. Money." Fox sat the tray down in front of her. "Eat. I slaved over a stove all morning for you!"  
  
"I would give anything that have seen that." Teresa said picking up a piece of bacon.  
  
"Believe me, it wasn't a pleasant site." Fox scratched his head, "I think I might need a little help cleaning the kitchen."  
  
"I think I could manage that. Especially with what you attempted this morning. Thank you, Fox. This is wonderful."  
  
"Oh, but, Teresa, this is only the beginning."  
  
"Only, the beginning? You're not going to attempt to cook again are you?" She teased.  
  
"Very funny." He mocked her. "No, I've been thinking and I don't think we've actually went on an official date yet. I'd like to take you somewhere nice tonight."  
  
"Fox, that would be great, but I don't really have anything nice to wear to any of those fancy restaurants."  
  
"That's all part of the date. I have a lady that's going to meet us at a dress shop downtown after lunch. She'll fit you for a dress. There's a salon next door. I've arranged to have your make-up and hair done."  
  
"Oh, Fox, you don't have to go to so much trouble for me. I'm just as happy here at the apartment eating pizza and watching an old movie."  
  
"Me too, but I would like to show you off. I want everyone in LA to know that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world. You, of course, will the out with LA's most desirable man." He grinned.  
  
"Really? When do I meet him?" She teased.  
  
"Such a tease this morning aren't we?" He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"You bring out the worst in me you sly fox." She kissed him back.  
  
"You know, Teresa, we really don't have time for this. You're day at the spa begins in just a little over an hour."  
  
"I know, I know. We'll have plenty of time for kissing tonight I suspect."  
  
"I think you know me well enough by now, Teresa, to know the answer to that question."  
  
Teresa nibbled at the bacon, "I think we have some new neighbors next door."  
  
"That's nice," Fox grinned, "maybe I should bake them a cake."  
  
She laughed, "I don't think that would be such a good idea. You might burn down the apartment complex."  
  
Fox sighed, "Shut up and eat." He crammed a piece of toast in her mouth laughing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I love being here in L.A. So far away from Harmony, not to mention, Teresa."   
  
"L.A. is nice isn't it? Any plans for today?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Not really, I thought it would be nice to sit out by the pool and relax. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Maybe a little later. Would you mind if I took a drive around town. I'd like to scope out the hot spots. Maybe find a nice restaurant I could take my beautiful wife to."  
  
Gwen smiled, "Oh, Ethan, you really love me don't you?"  
  
'No', he thought to himself. "Of course, I love you, Gwen." He rubbed her stomach, "And I love our baby, too."  
  
Gwen touched the side of his face, "You're such a wonderful husband. Go have a nice ride around town. Some time to yourself might be nice. We get so little of it back in Harmony. Don't stay away too long, though."  
  
"I won't," He bent down and kissed her, "I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll find us a nice restaurant to enjoy together."  
  
Ethan walked away as Gwen watched him walk out the door she said outloud to herself, "I've won, Teresa. You will never have Ethan. This baby will bind us together forever. Oh, and poor, poor Ethan. What he doesn't know want hurt him." She smiled and rubbed her belly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa put on a little sundress. She brushed through her hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail. She was slipping on her sandals when Fox walked into her bedroom.   
  
"You almost ready?"   
  
"Almost. Why? Anxious to get rid of me?" She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No, I just as soon you cuddle up with me on that bed of yours."  
  
"Maybe tonight. Right now I have to go get beautiful." She smiled.  
  
Fox touched the side of Teresa's face softly, "You're already beautiful, Teresa. They won't have to work very hard."  
  
"I just want to look perfect for you, Fox." She looked deep into his eyes.  
  
He kissed her lightly, "Teresa, you're already are perfect. Everything about you is perfect." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Your hair is perfect." He softly kissed her eyes, "Your eyes are amazing. You can read your entire soul in your eyes." He kissed her nose, "I love your little button nose." Fox kissed her lips, "Don't even get me started out your lips." He trailed a finger down her neck and her chest and drew circles on her skin where her heart was, "but, Teresa, this is what I love the most about you. Your heart."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes and her and Fox stood holding each other. 


	15. CONFRONTATIONS

CHAPTER 15  
  
CONFRONTATIONS  
  
Teresa decided to walk to her make-over appointment. It was a beautiful day outside and the walk wasn't very long. She rounded a corner and suddenly bumped into someone dropping her purse and spilling it's entire contents.   
  
Teresa and the young man bent down and started gathering her items. "I'm so sorry. Seems I just keep bumping into everyone here in L.A." Teresa said.  
  
At that moment, Teresa and the young man reach for the same item and their hands came down on each others. Neither one of them looked up, but they instinctively knew who the other was.   
  
"Teresa." Ethan whispered.  
  
"Ethan," Teresa scrambed to her feet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gwen." He broke his gaze from Teresa's, he had been staring. "Gwen has been having problems with her pregnancy as you well know. Mother and Rebecca found her a specialist for her condition. He's here in L.A."  
  
"I see. Is she doing well?"   
  
"She's fine. I came down today to take in some sites. She's relaxing by the pool. I saw this salon and thought it might be nice to schedule her for a nice day at the spa."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Ethan." She smiled, "In fact, I have an appointment right now." She started to walk off.  
  
"Have some special plans?" He asked quitely.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." She said confidently.  
  
"It's, huh, it's nice that you've met someone here in L.A. I'm sure he's great." Ethan ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, he is. He's the greatest thing that ever happened to me besides Little Ethan. It's been so long since I've been this happy."  
  
"Good, you're happiness is all that matters, Teresa. I'd like to met this guy sometime."  
  
"Actually, Ethan, you've already met." She smiled.  
  
Ethan looked at Teresa confused, "What do you mean we've already met?"  
  
"He's from Harmony."   
  
"Oh, and who would he be?" Ethan was sure he already knew the answer to that question.  
  
"Fox!" Teresa smirked. It was Ethan's turn to squirm.  
  
Ethan became upset. "Teresa, come on you can't be serious. Fox is no good. You deserve better than him."  
  
"No, Ethan, I deserved better than you and now I have it." She stormed past Ethan and into the salon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox sat at his apartment planning his evening with Teresa when Dylan came walking in.  
  
Fox looked up, "Long time, no see, Dyl."  
  
"Yeah, well, some of us have to work for a living."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! I pull my weight at the recording studio and you know it. Besides, you're family is just as wealthy as mine. You dont' necessarily have to work either."  
  
Dylan saw some flowers sitting on a table, "Plans for tonight?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I'm planning a date for Teresa and I. I'm going to give her the flowers when I pick her up."  
  
"So, you and Teresa are pretty hot and heavy now I take it?"  
  
"You can say that. Tonight will be our first official date."  
  
"Hmmm, what are your big plans?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, right now as we speak, Teresa is at a salon downtown. I'm taking us to a romantic restaurant. In fact, I bought out the entire place for the evening. The band will play songs that I have selected only. We will follow dinner with a romantic stroll along the beach..."  
  
"Let me guess, follow the stroll with a kinky romp in the bed?" Dylan said smuggly.  
  
"Shut up, Dylan. I won't have you talking about her like that."  
  
"Testy are we?" Dylan rubbed his chin. "You know, Fox, there was a time when you talked about Teresa like that."  
  
Fox was becoming angry. He stood to his feet. "I swear, Dylan, if you don't drop this..."  
  
"Fine, if it were me, I'd already had me a piece of Teresa."  
  
Fox grabbed Dylan by his collar, "I said, shut up. Don't you ever talk about Teresa in that way again. Do you hear me?" Dylan just stared at Fox. Fox shook him, "Do I make myself clear, Dylan?   
  
"Crystal." Dylan said smuggly. Fox let him go and shoved him backwards.  
  
Dylan lost his balance and fell to the floor. He staggered to his feet. "You've changed Fox. You're dull, boring. You're a loser. You're everything you never wanted to be. In fact, if I do recall your half brother Ethan. I would say you've become, well, his twin."  
  
"Get out, Dylan, NOW!" Fox yelled. "I'll have someone pack your belongings and they'll be in the apartment lobby within the week."  
  
Dylan started for the door, as he opened it he turned to say, "You know, Fox, I wouldn't get to close to Teresa if I were you. Girls like her can have anyone they want. Including me. Be warned, I'll have Teresa one way or another." He started to close the door behind him, but turned once again. "Oh, and you might want to worry about your next door neighbor here also. Seems he has a past with Teresa." Dylan walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Fox sat down on the couch to calm his temper. How dare Dylan speak of Teresa like that! Fox wasn't going to lie, he had thought about Teresa in that way on more than one occasion, but things were different now. He knew Teresa, the real Teresa. She was his best friend and he was Teresa's. Fox stood to his feet and walked out onto the terrace overlooking the city. Fox would definitely have to keep his eyes on Dylan. He didn't think Dylan could ever hurt Teresa, but still it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. And what had he meant by his last statement. A man from Teresa's past? Who could that be? There was only one man from Teresa's past and that was...Ethan! Ethan couldn't be in L.A or could he? Fox took in a deep breath, he would have to work extra hard on making Teresa all his.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox pulled up to the day spa were he had sent Teresa. It was time to pick her up and he couldn't be more excited. He stepped out of his car and straighted his tux. He walked into the spa.  
  
All the women turned to look at Fox as he entered. They began whispering and smiling to each other.   
  
"Is she ready?" He asked.  
  
One of the ladies spoke up, "Yes, she's ready. Let me go get her."   
  
She made her way back to where Teresa was waiting. "Teresa, your night in shining armor awaits."  
  
Teresa looked up in excitement. "He's here?" She stood to her seat and twirled around. "How do I look?"  
  
The woman looked at Teresa and smiled, "Honey, you'll take his breath away."  
  
Teresa studied her image in the mirror once more and touched up her lipstick. She was wearing a white dress trimmed with pink flowers along the hem. Her hair had pulled partially back. She still wanted part of it down because she knew Fox would like that. Her nails her neatly manicured. Her make-up was flawless. She smiled, tonight was going to be perfect. "Okay, it's now or never. Would you tell him I'm ready?"  
  
The woman nodded and made her way back out to Fox. "Fox, may I introduce you to the new, improved, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."   
  
Fox's eyes widened as Teresa came walking toward him.   
  
Teresa held out her hand for Fox. "Shall we?" Fox just stood there speachless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Teresa waved a hand in front of Fox's face. "Fox! Earth to Fox."  
  
Fox finally snapped out of it, "I'm sorry, Teresa. You're stunning." He looked up at the women in the salon. "You ladies are amazing. I didn't think you could improve upon perfection." They all smiled. Fox focused his attention once again on Teresa. "You look like a princess tonight, Teresa, and that's just how I intend on treating you. Tonight you're my princess and I'm your prince. Tonight, your every wish is my command." 


	16. NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE

CHAPTER 16  
  
NEVER FELT LIKE THIS  
  
Fox walked Teresa into the restaurant. "Fox, there's no one here. Are you sure where at the right place?  
  
Fox smiled, "Yes, Teresa, I rented out the entire restaurant. I wanted you to be top priority tonight."  
  
Teresa reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I never knew you were this romantic Fox. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"You know, Teresa, I never knew I had it in me either. I guess you brought it out in me." He took her arm. "Come on let's have a seat."  
  
They took their seats and the waiters brought them their plates and served them only the best wine. They talked throughtout their dinner. Both told their hopes and dreams for the future. Both hoping that the other would be a part of their future. They both finished off their desserts when a spotlight coming shining down on the stage in front of them. The band members took their positions. The singer took his place behind the microphone. "Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, Fox has requested this song for you."  
  
Fox held out his hand, "Teresa, would you do me the honor?" Teresa smiled and took Fox's hand. They walked out onto the dance floor and Fox took Teresa into his arms.  
  
Teresa looked up at Fox, "Seems we always end up on the dance floor together."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Shh, just listen to the words."  
  
When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I would you offer a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
  
And there is no one to dry your tears.  
  
I could hold you for a million years.  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
Though you haven't made your mind up yet.  
  
But I would never do you wrong.  
  
I've known it from the moment that we've met.  
  
There's doubt in my mind where you belong.  
  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue.  
  
I'd crawling down the avenue.  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do.  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
Storms are raging on a rolling sea.  
  
Down the highway of regret.  
  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
  
but you ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do.  
  
Go to the ends of the earth for you.  
  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
Fox pulled Teresa even closer. "Teresa, I've never felt this way before."  
  
Fox held Teresa so tight that she could barely breathe, but she wasn't about to break free from his embrace. This moment was perfect. This was the moment from all her dreams. "Me either, Fox. Me either."  
  
Fox tilted up Teresa's chin to look her eye to eye. "But I thought..."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes, "He never made me feel like this, Fox. Never." Fox possessed Teresa's mouth with such passion that it took her breath away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gwen, I can't wait for you to see this place. I'm sure the food there is magnificent." Ethan said as he drove himself and Gwen downtown.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I can't wait. I'm utterly tired of all the restaurant's in Harmony. There so...well, rustic."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes unnoticed by Gwen, "Here we are." He pulled their car into the parking lot.  
  
"Looks desserted." Gwen whined.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a slow night." Ethan got out and walked around to open the door for his wife. They were greeted by an older man at the door. "My wife and I would like a table please."  
  
"I'm sorry sir. That will not be possible." The man said.  
  
"What do you mean that won't be possible? Do you have any idea of who I am?" Gwen snorted.  
  
"What matters more is who is inside. I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I demand to know why you refuse to serve me and my husband." Gwen shouted.  
  
"Someone has rented out the entire restaurant for the evening ma'am. Nice young man. Seems he landed him a beautiful young lady." The man turned and walked away.  
  
Gwen huffed, "Well, I never. How dare he refuse us service."  
  
Ethan practically dragged Gwen to the car. "I'm sorry, Gwen, let's find somewhere else to eat." Ethan said helping Gwen into the car and then rounding the car to take his seat behind the wheel.  
  
"Well, what I want to know is who had enough money to rent out the whole damn restaurant for the night. Why the Crane's are the only people I know with money like that!"  
  
Ethan sighed. 'The Crane's, huh? I hope Fox enjoys her while he has her. She'll be mine soon enough.' He thought to himself. 


	17. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

CHAPTER 17  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Teresa woke up the next morning happier than ever. Her life hadn't been better. Teresa rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 9 a.m. She decided to call her mom.  
  
"Hello." Pilar voice rang out across the line.  
  
"Mama." Teresa whispered. It was so nice to hear her mother's voice.  
  
"Teresa. Oh, honey, it's so good to hear from you. How is L.A?"  
  
"Oh, mama, everything is perfect. How is Little E?"  
  
"He's wonderful. Growing like a weed. I have a plane set to come out next week. He can't wait to see you."  
  
"Tell him mama loves her little man. And I can't wait to see him. How are things in Harmony?"  
  
"Oh, you know. The same old same old. Everyone scheming and plotting. The only odd thing going on here in Harmony is Julian's behavior. Seems he's had a sudden change of heart. Maybe he's sick."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it. Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Teresa."  
  
"I have some good news." Teresa smiled.  
  
"Do you?" Pilar grinned on the other end of the line. Never a dull moment with her daughter.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Teresa said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, Teresita. What have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
"Mama, he's wonderful. He's everything I ever wanted or needed. He's perfect."  
  
"Teresa, no man is perfect." Pilar scolded. "Not even your father was perfect."  
  
"Don't be silly, mama. You know what I mean."  
  
"What about your true love, Ethan?"  
  
"Who? Oh! What about him? He's history. Plain and simple. He chose Gwen over me and that in all honesty was the best choice he ever made."  
  
"Is that right?" Pilar stated unbelievably.  
  
"You don't believe me do you? Well, you'll see." Teresa stated boldly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I believe you. So, who is this guy you think you're in love with?"  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"WHAT? Teresa, I knew it. I knew it! You'll never learn. Why another Crane?"  
  
"Mama, he's different. I swear to it. He's not like the rest of them. I see him like no one else sees him. I see the real Fox. And you know what mama? He sees the real me, and he still wants me. Please, mama, be happy for me. I've finally got everything I've ever wanted." Teresa pleaded.  
  
"Just be careful, Teresa. I don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
"He'd never hurt me, mama. I've got to go. I'll call you in a couple of days."  
  
"Good-bye, Teresa." Teresa hang up the phone. That had gone better than she had hoped. Maybe her mom would eventually warm up to the idea. -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox stood outside Teresa's bedroom. He had heard the entire conversation. He couldn't believe his ears. Teresa could be in love with him. Things were going better than he had thought. He knew last night that they had made a connection, but he never dreamt that she was falling in love with him. Not that he was complaining, the feelings of course were mutual.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Fox walked over to answer it. Surprised by who he saw standing in the doorway. "What the...What are you doing here?"  
  
Gwen snarled up her nose, "Well, I could ask you the same thing." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Can it, Gwen. What are you doing here? Did you find out Teresa was here and decided to come to L.A. to make her life a living hell?"  
  
"Teresa's here?" She flinched.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact she is. Do you have a problem with that?" Fox challenged.  
  
"Yes, Fox. Yes, I do. I have a major problem with that. I am here with Ethan. Unfortunately, we both know who she feels about him. I came to L.A. to get away from the little witch. Hopefully, to save my marriage and my pregnancy. Wouldn't you know she found her way out here to cause havoc upon my life."  
  
"Shut up, Gwen."  
  
"Don't you even start you little..."  
  
"Gwen, did you get the sugar we needed." Ethan started before looking up to see his new neighbor. "Fox, what are you doing here?" Ethan growled.  
  
"Geez, do I not have a right to be here? Look, I've been in L.A. for weeks now. If anybody has the right to ask the hell why anybody is here, it's me. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than stand here and argue with you two losers."  
  
Teresa stepped out of her room. "Fox, what's going on out here? Is everything alright?" At that moment Teresa looked up to see the two last people she wanted to see in the world. "Ethan...Gwen."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa, "Teresa, meet our new neighbors!" Fox said smuggly.  
  
Ethan's face turned red. "You two are living together?"  
  
Teresa crossed her arms, "As a matter-of-fact we are. If you've got a problem with that I suggest you get over it." Teresa walked over and slammed the door in their faces. She turned on her heels and dusted off her hands. "Well, now that's over with. Anything you would like to do today?"  
  
Fox smiled to himself. Teresa was truly over Ethan. Nothing or nobody was standing in their way. Or that's what he thought.  
  
***Hope you guys like it so far. I did forget to mention in the last chapter that the song was "To Make You Feel My Love" from Garth Brooks. I love that song. Anyways, you guys are in for some real treats! I am getting some help on this story from a reader, Lydia. Thanks, Lydia. Tell me what you think of this chap. As always, read and review! If you have any suggestions I'm open to them.*** 


	18. TO GET ME TO YOU

CHAPTER 18  
  
TO GET ME TO YOU  
  
"Teresa, that was awesome how you handled those two out there." Fox smiled.  
  
"You think so?" Teresa looked up at him and grinned. She then waved it off, "Yeah, well, their not worth my time or your time. If you don't mind, I'd like to forget about those two for good. I have better things to think about today." She walked over and hugged Fox.  
  
"You do?" He embraced her back. "What do you suggest we do today?"  
  
"I thought maybe a nice day at the beach. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great. How about we wait until a little later. It won't be so hot. We can pack a picnic and maybe enjoy the sunset."  
  
Teresa looked up at Fox and smiled. "You read my thoughts, Fox."  
  
"Well, what would you suggest we do in the mean time? It's still early."  
  
"How about you have a seat and let me fix you breakfast?" She pushed him along.  
  
"You don't want my help. I'm crushed." Fox held his heart.  
  
"Go on." Teresa shoved him out of the kitchen laughing.  
  
A little while later they sat with their stomachs full. "Teresa, you're an amazing cook. Who taught you?" Fox said holding his stomach.  
  
"Well, after daddy disappeared mama had to pull two jobs to make ends meet. Then Antonio left and Luis had to find a job to help out mama. It was me and Miguel left at home. Someone had to cook for all of us. So I volunteered. Poor Miguel. He tried to cook, but trust me, Miguel cooks almost as good as you."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Fox grimmaced.  
  
"Worse." She smiled.  
  
"I guess it was rough on all of you growing up without a dad?" Fox said softly.  
  
"It was, but there was never a lack of love in our home. We never had name brand clothes or new cars when we turned sixteen, but mama loved us, and provided for us the best she could. We all had each other even when we had nothing else."  
  
"You know, Teresa, I always thought I was the lucky one. I had everything I ever wanted growing up. New cars, the best clothes, millions of dollars at my disposal. Vacations in Paris, Italy, you name it. Unfortunately, I never had the one thing I truly wanted."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox and placed a hand over his. "What was that Fox?"  
  
"A family." Fox broke his gaze from Teresa and got up from the table and looked out the window. "All I ever wanted was a mom and dad that loved me. No amount of money could buy that."  
  
Teresa rushed to his side. "Oh, Fox! I wish there was something I could do to change your past. I wish I could make Julian and Ivy see what a wonderful person you are. I wish I could make everyone see what a wonderful person you are."  
  
"The only person I care about impressing, Teresa, is you." He said turning to face her.  
  
"I just wish things could've been better for you growing up, Fox. I know if had to be hard on you. Though I lost my father when I was young, I still have wonderful memories of him. You don't even have that do you, Fox. Do you have any happy memories of childhood?"  
  
Fox looked back out the window. "Not really. Thing is, Teresa, I wouldn't change my past for anything. I'm a good person. I truly am. Unfortunately, you're the only one who sees the real me. I think if I had been closer to Julian and Ivy maybe I would've turned out more like them and that's not what I want. I don't want to be like them."  
  
"You're nothing like them, Fox. You're so much better." Tears came to Teresa's eyes. Fox pulled her into an embrace. As he held her flashbacks from his childhood rushed through his mind. Lonely night, broken promises. Forgotten birthdays and holidays...  
  
Well I, I still can remember times when the nights seem to surround me. I was sure the sun would never shine on me. And I thought it my destiny to walk this world alone. But now you're here with me, now you're here with me.  
  
And I don't regret the rain. Or the nights I felt the pain. Or the tears I to cry so much along the way. Every road I had to take. Everytime my heart would break. It was just something I had to get through, to get me to you.  
  
Well I, I still can recall the days when I had no love around me. Makes me glad for everyday I have with you. And I, I look in your eyes and know I'm right were I belong. And I belong with you, always belong with you.  
  
And I don't regret the rain. Or the nights I felt the pain. Or the tears I to cry so much along the way. Every road I had to take. Everytime my heart would break. It was just something I had to get through, to get me to you.  
  
And if I couldn't change a thing, wouldn't change a thing baby. Because your love was waiting there for me. Waiting there for me, baby!  
  
And I don't regret the rain. Or the nights I felt the pain. Or the tears I to cry so much along the way. Every road I had to take. Everytime my heart would break. It was just something I had to get through, to get me to you.  
  
...Fox's thoughts then went to the first time he met Teresa. The night he crawled into her bed. That night was the beginning of a new life. Teresa had came into his life and turned everything upside down. All his plans were ruined. He had never planned on falling in love. Never planned on giving his heart and soul to one woman, but then again he had never met another woman like Teresa. There was no one else on the face of this earth that could make him feel this way. Make his heart skip a beat, make his stomach turn flip-flops. No one had ever filled his life with such joy and love. Compassion and passion. He now knew what love was. Now he knew he was in love.  
  
"Teresa, there's not one thing about my past I would change." Fox placed his hand on the side of Teresa's face. "Everything I did was something I had to do to get me to you. I love you! I love you, Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh Fox." Teresa leaned forward and feel into Fox's arms. She was almost speechless. "I, I love you. I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane." With that Fox devoured Teresa's lips and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.  
  
***Well, do you guys like? Let me know what you think. The Song is "To Get Me To You." by Lila McCann. Sounded like Fox to me. All his struggles growing up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy." 


	19. A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

CHAPTER 19  
  
FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING  
  
Fox began to start a fire as Teresa readied their blanket and set up the food for their picnic. The night was amazing. The sky was clear and their were countless stars in the sky. A slight breeze blew and the waves of the ocean crashed making beautiful music below them. Tonight was perfect. Tonight would be everything they both hoped it would be. Tonight the possibilities were endless.  
  
"Fox, we couldn't have asked for a more beautiful setting." The breeze softly blew Teresa's hair and she tucked a stray strand behind her ear.  
  
"You're right, Teresa. It's amazing out here tonight." Fox stood to his feet and dusted off his hands. "Finally, I never thought I'd get that fire started."  
  
"I take it you were never in the boyscouts?" Teresa said teasingly.  
  
"Are you kidding? Mother would've never allowed that. The boyscouts were too rustic. Too uncivilized for a Crane. Swim lessons at the country club were as rustic as we got."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Fox."  
  
Fox looked down toward the ocean, "Don't worry about it, Teresa. I don't." Fox almost whispered.  
  
Teresa looked down a little disappointed that she had allowed the topic of Fox's childhood to work it's way into their conversation. Tonight that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Come on," she patted the blanket beside her, "dinner awaits."  
  
"Excellent! I'm starving."  
  
"Good, there's plenty here to eat. I pulled out all the stops tonight." Teresa pulled the lid off of Fox's plate. "Voila!"  
  
"Wow, Teresa, this looks...truly...truly amazing." Fox was speechless. Teresa had truly pulled out all the stops. She had prepared some of her native dishes. The ones her grandmother had taught her growing up when she would come for visits.  
  
"I hope you enjoy it." She handed him a fork. "Give me your opinion."  
  
"I'm sure it's delicious." He took the fork from her. "If it's anything like breakfast, that is." He took the first bite as Teresa looked on in anticipation. Fox smiled, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's bad, isn't it? I'm sorry. I've ruined dinner haven't I? I'm sorry I ruined tonight." Teresa rambled.  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"I wanted tonight to be so perfect."  
  
"Teresa..." Fox tried to interrupt.  
  
"I knew I'd ruin it. I always ruin everything."  
  
"TERESA!" Fox said breaking Teresa out of rambling. "Would you shut your trap for just one minute." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, my mouth has gotten the best of me yet again."  
  
"It's absolutely, positively delicious."  
  
"Really?" She smirked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Good, cause I think I went a little overboard. We could feed an army with everything I have here. I guess we'll have plenty of leftovers."  
  
"Leftovers, huh?" Fox said in between bites.  
  
"Yeah, I love leftovers. I've always said food is better the second time around."  
  
"I've never had leftovers." Fox said.  
  
Teresa looked over at Fox, "I guess you haven't, have you?"  
  
"First time for everything, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled at him, "A first time for everything."  
  
"Seems I'm experiencing quite a few first lately." Fox smiled taking another bite of food.  
  
"Me, too Fox. Hopefully, there will be many more to come." Teresa looking closely at Fox as she said this.  
  
"Really? How is that?" Fox said putting his fork down.  
  
Teresa inched toward him. "Well, I'm in love for the first time in my life, and this is my first visit to L.A..."  
  
Fox interrupted, "Hold up, hold up. Did I just hear you right? Did you just say that you were in love for the first time?"  
  
"Yes, and you're point is?" She inched closer to Fox.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"Turns out you and I both thought wrong. I was never in love with him, Fox. Just a childhood dream. That's all. Who hasn't had a childhood crush? Unfortunately, I got carried away a little with mine. Things are different now. I've changed, I've matured. I'm not the same person I was when I thought I was in love with Ethan. Like you, Fox, my life has taken me down paths that I often couldn't understand. Now I know that everything was leading me to you. If I had never met Ethan and thought I was in love with him, I would've never ran to Bermuda chasing after Julian to take him back as a Crane after he learned he wasn't Julian's son. I would've never in turn conceived my son. Ethan would probably still be with me, and we would've undoubtedly moved out of the Crane mansion. You would've never read an article in the papers about Gwen and Ethan's wedding announcement. Most importantly, I wouldn't have been there that night you crawled back into your old bed."  
  
"You know, Teresa, this crap you're always feeding us about fate just may turn out to be legit after all. Seems we were fated to be a part of each others lives in one way or another."  
  
"I think everything we've been through, Fox, will only make us appreciate our relationship even more. We've both had struggles and heartaches. Both thought we were in love with someone else. Both thought at times that no one loved us. Now we know that everything was leading us to each other. Everything happened for a reason."  
  
"Teresa?" Fox leaned in toward Teresa. His lips almost touching hers.  
  
"Yes, Fox?" She gazed deep into his eyes.  
  
"You're amazing." He traced the side of her cheek with his hand.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, Fox Crane." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Above them on the pier a young woman stepped out of the shadows. They're closer than I thought." The woman said.  
  
"Don't worry. Things won't be that way for long." The man said coming up behind her.  
  
"I think we have our work cut out for us." She groaned.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not backing out on me now. We have our orders, and when Alistair Crane gives orders you'd better make sure the job gets done."  
  
"Oh, trust me, I'm not back out." The young woman crossed her arms, "It's time Teresa Lopez Fitzgerald went down."  
  
"Wait a minute, we made a deal. The only hurt that Teresa will experience is a heartache. Fox is who we're after. You know that."  
  
"Oh, come on. Can't we rough her up in the process?"  
  
The man grabbed the woman's arm, "NO! If you hurt her I swear I'll make sure you're exposed in the end. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Okay. Geez, calm down. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." The young woman broke free of his grasp.  
  
"Teresa, will be mine in the end. And that's that. You just concern yourself with the details of this job. Got it?"  
  
***Okay, guys. Who are the mystery people. Could it be Dylan? He is attracted to Teresa. Remember, Fox and him did have a confrontation over her. What about Ethan? He is of course still in love with Teresa and despises his half-brother. Gwen? She hates Teresa, that's a given. Or the unexpected, could it be Whitney. Seems Teresa may have stepped in Fox. She had starting falling for him.-------Anyways, give me some ideas. Who do you think it will be? Who do you think it should be? I'm willing to use your ideas.*** 


	20. WISHING ON A STAR

CHAPTER 20  
  
WISHING ON A STAR  
  
Fox and Teresa both sat on the beach holding each other. Fox's eye caught on a falling star. "Look, Teresa, a falling star." He said pointing in it's general direction. "Make a wish."  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and made a wish to herself. "Okay, now you make one."  
  
"Alright," Fox sat still for a moment, "Okay, got mine. What did you wish? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox scoldingly, "Fox, you know better! We can't tell each other our wishes or they want come true."  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't believe that do you?" He looked down at Teresa, whose wide eyes were sparkling. "Never mind, why did I even ask?"  
  
She grinned up at him, "I'll make you a deal. When ever one of our wishes come true we can tell the other then."  
  
Fox held out his hand to shake on it, "Deal." Teresa shook his hand in return and fell back into his arms returning her eyes back up to the heavens.  
  
"Teresa, what did you mean when you said you hoped to be experiencing a lot of first tonight?"  
  
Teresa looked up at Fox and smiled, "Well, like I said earlier. I'm in L.A. for the first time. This is the first time I've ever been in love, and...." She paused briefly.  
  
"And what, Teresa?"  
  
She broke free from his embrace so that she could look at him eye to eye. "I wanted tonight to be the first time we made love."  
  
Fox stared blankly at Teresa. Did he hear her right? Did she just say that she wanted to make love to him? "Teresa, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say a word to make love to me." Teresa said teasingly.  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
She held up a finger to his mouth, "Fox, shut your mouth." She leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she held inside. Teresa broke free from the kiss and pushed Fox down on the blanket. She smiled at him and then kissed him again, running her fingers down his chest. When she reached his pant line Fox finally came to his senses.  
  
"Teresa, stop!" He said sitting up.  
  
Teresa looked at his stunned, "Don't you want this Fox?"  
  
Fox touched the side of her face, "More than you'll ever know, Teresa, but not like this. I want it to be special. I had it all planned out. It's going to be perfect."  
  
"Fox, what could be more perfect? On the beach, under a moonlit, star filled sky. The ocean waves crashing down below us. A fire to keep us warm. It's perfect, Fox. What could be better?" Teresa looked at Fox with eyes full of passion.  
  
"Teresa, when you look at me like that, I can't think of anything else." Fox softly touched the side of Teresa's face and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Teresa are you sure you want this?"  
  
"More than anything, Fox. Please, don't stop." She said pulling him closer.  
  
"I don't think I could if I tried."  
  
Fox leaned then back and gently lay Teresa down against the blanket. Fox ran his fingers down Teresa's face and down her shoulder pushing the strap of her sundress down, kissing every inch of her as he went. Excitement flowed through Teresa's body as Fox touched her in places she hadn't been touched in so long. Fox sat Teresa up slightly so that he could work on her zipper. Soon enough she was free of her dress and lay only in her thin, lacy panties. Fox glared down at her in amazement. Touching his heart he said, "Teresa, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."  
  
Teresa started working on the buttons of Fox's shirt. Her shaking fingers failed her and Fox had to finish the job. Sliding out of his shirt he looked down at Teresa and said soothingly, "There's no need to be nervous, Teresa."  
  
"I just want it to be good for you, Fox. I've only truly been with one man, and you're been with...."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Teresa. You're the only one I've ever loved."  
  
Fox undid and slid out of his pants and gently pulled Teresa out of her panties. Both fully exposed to the other. Teresa looked up at Fox with sheer desire in her eyes, "Please, Fox, I want to feel your body against mine."  
  
Fox came down on Teresa, crushing her breast against his chest. She felt so good against him. So soft, so sweet. His mouth came down on Teresa's and she moaned allowing him access with his tongue. Teresa pulled him in even closer, thinking to herself how good he tasted. Fox once again trailed kisses down her neck and found his way down to her breast. He dropped soft kisses on her left breast and Teresa caught her breathe when Fox cupped her right breast in his hand. His fingers moved lower, touching Teresa in her most intimate of areas.  
  
"Fox." Teresa moaned, moving against his hand. Desire washing over her. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
Fox looked at Teresa. He never said a word. He just smiled at the desire he saw written all over his face. He had seen it before on many of the women he had seduced, but never had another woman stirred the emotions in him that Teresa was able to. She was responding to him in ways that no other woman had responded to him. Fox thought he had done everything, seen everything when it come to making love to a woman. But never in his life had he ever experienced anything that felt like this. The old saying was true, it is better with the one you love.  
  
Teresa worked her hand down between their bodies and found what she was looking for. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and softly caressed Fox. Fox let out a moan from deep in his chest. "You're driving me crazy, Teresa." He said dropping his head down on her bare chest.  
  
She smiled in satisfaction, "Good, paybacks are hell."  
  
Fox looked up at her with fire in his eyes, "I need you now, Teresa. I need to feel you now." Fox ran his hand down her thigh and gently pushed her knees apart gaining access. He slowly entered her and filled her completely.  
  
Teresa whimpered at the invasion of Fox within her body and scored his shoulders with her fingernails. He was so big. Fox looked at her concerned, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
  
Teresa ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm hurting, Fox, but not from pain. There's an ache in me that only you can satisfy.  
  
"God, Teresa." Fox hissed claiming her mouth fiercely. He began to move within her slowly at first, then he began to pick up his rhythm. Teresa's body responded in return. She tilted her hips so that he could gain further access. Sometime later, Fox took one last plunge into Teresa and let out a deep, sensual groan, just as Teresa's own body was rippled with sweet spasms. Fox let his head rest on Teresa's small breast as they both tried to recover from the sheer, raw emotions that flowed through them.  
  
"Fox?" Teresa whispered a short time later.  
  
"Hmm." His voice was sleepy.  
  
"Want to know what I wished?"  
  
Fox looked at Teresa, "I thought you couldn't tell me."  
  
"Well, I couldn't then, but now I can."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
She smiled, "Because it came true."  
  
He looked down at Teresa curiously, "Is that right?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh-huh. And you know what? Making love to you turned out better than I thought it would."  
  
Fox looked offended, "I should hope so."  
  
"That sounded bad, didn't it?" Fox just nodded. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that I was worried that you would think that I wasn't any good. I'm not very experienced you know."  
  
"Teresa, I told you before, that doesn't matter. You do things to me that no other woman has been able to. You stir emotions in me I never knew I had. Basically, you drive me wild, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Really?" She rolled him over and lay on top of him.  
  
"Really!" Fox ran his fingers through her long hair.  
  
"Want me do to it again?" She said taking Fox's aroused manhood deep within her.  
  
Fox moaned in ecstacy, "Again, again and again." He pulled Teresa's lips down on his and that's just what they did. They made love again, again and again until the morning light.  
  
***Hope ya'll liked. I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Been very busy lately. Read and review. Love ya'll!-Carrie*** 


	21. A LITTLE PROBLEM

CHAPTER 21  
  
A "LITTLE" PROBLEM  
  
Fox and Teresa had woke up the next morning still lying in each others arms on the beach. Life couldn't be sweeter Fox thought as he poured water on what was left of the fire. Nothing could drown the fire that had started within him last night. He was in love with the most beautiful woman on earth and best of all she felt the same. That was a evident last night in the way she had made love to him. He watched Teresa as she was busy folding up the blanket they had slept on last night. He was crazy about her. She was unlike any other woman that had entered into his life and he was bound and determined to make sure she stayed in his life. Now that he had found love, nothing, not anything would get in his way.  
  
Fox had to admit that though Teresa wasn't as experienced as most of the women that he had been with, making love to her was like being a virgin all over again. She made him feel things...well, just thinking about it was getting him excited again. Fox busied himself again. If he kept thinking about last night he would go mad.  
  
Teresa folded the blanket and placed it into their picnic basket. "Fox, do you care to carry this, it's kinda heavy? I mean, you never know when you're going to need a big strong man, and unfortunately since I don't see one around..."  
  
Fox went over to Teresa and picked her up and twirled her around, "You, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, are one hell of a woman." He said, putting Teresa back down.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"God, Teresa, don't get me started, I might have to ravish you right here on this beach in broad daylight." Fox groaned, pulling Teresa closer.  
  
"Do I have that much of an affect on you?" She teased.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the apartment and I'll show you just what kind of affect you have on me."  
  
"You, Fox Crane, have a deal."  
  
Later as they returned back to the apartment....  
  
Teresa sprinted back to the apartment door.  
  
"How do you run that fast, Fox?" She asked out of breathe.  
  
Fox was propped up against the door and said nonchalantly. "I told you when you challenged me to a race to the front door you wouldn't win. I was, of course, I member of the track team at one of my many prep schools."  
  
"Well, you're just 'quick' at everything you do, aren't you?" Teresa teased.  
  
Fox grabbed Teresa and started tickling her, "You are just a little tease this morning aren't you?"  
  
Teresa was laughing so hard and so loud that she woke up some of the other tenants, one tenant imparticular.  
  
Ethan came bursting out of his apartment dressed only in his boxers. "What the hell is going on out here?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fox and Teresa standing there. Teresa's hair was a mess and both their clothes were wrinkled. "Fox, Teresa, what are you two doing out so early?"  
  
Fox smiled, loving every minute of this, "Actually, Ethan, we're just getting in, so I guess you should ask what we're doing out so late."  
  
Teresa nudged Fox with her elbow and grinned, "I'm sorry, for waking you up Ethan, this 'little' incident will never happen again." She giggled, emphasizing the word little while looking down at his boxer shorts. Fox had to fight bursting out with laughter.  
  
"You mean, you two are just now getting in?" Ethan turned his glance toward Teresa, "What is he doing to you, Teresa? He's changed you."  
  
Teresa crossed her arms in front of her, "For the better, Ethan. I never had this much fun with you. You're so 'stiff'," she giggled again, "and dull. Just never an exciting minute around you. Fox, on the other hand, just excites me in ways," Teresa fanned herself, "well, just thinking about them is getting me all hot and bothered."  
  
"Teresa, I told you if you kept talking like that!" Fox grabbed Teresa and kissed her passionately. Ethan watched in horror as he the two of them disappeared into the apartment.  
  
Ethan rubbed his temples, he should have never let Teresa go. Women like her only came around once in a man's lifetime.  
  
"Ethan," Gwen whined coming out of their apartment holding his robe. "put this on, I don't want all the women to be jealous of what I have."  
  
A couple of women that had been woken up by Teresa's laughter, just chuckled to themselves. Gwen starred them down, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
The girls just looked at each other and smiled. One of them spoke up and said, "We're sorry, so 'little' of us to behave like this. We apologize." The girls just giggled again and retreated back into their apartment.  
  
Gwen looked down at Ethan's boxers and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, Ethan, I've told you before, it's not how big it is, it's the way you work it." She shoved the robe at him, "Here put this on. You're embarrassing me."  
  
Ethan grabbed the robe from Gwen in disgust. He watched as Gwen diappeared back into their own apartment. Putting on his robe he whispered to himself, "I will get you back, Teresa. And mark my word, Fox Crane, you will pay for this. You will pay dearly."  
  
"What's that?" Someone said coming up behind Ethan.  
  
Ethan turned starring down the person standing in front of him now. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here too. Of course, I use to live with Fox, but when Teresa came in the picture, poor Fox just did a co mplete 360. Seems to have turned out to be a lot like you when it came to protecting that girl. Strange you know, I never thought you two would grow up to be anything like each other. The perfect, caring, Prince Ethan, and the coniving, ruthless, Fox."  
  
Ethan clinched his fists, "We are nothing, I repeat nothing, like each other."  
  
Dylan put up his hands, "Whoa! Calm down. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Why don't you leave the two of them alone? They have enough to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Think about it. Alistair Crane flipped his wig when you and Teresa got together. Now that you are no longer a Crane, Fox is the new heir. Do you think he'll take too lightly the fact that Fox is now with Teresa. Not to mention, Julian. Teresa gave millions of dollars of the Crane money to charity. Do you think he'll like the fact that the mother of his child is now sleeping with his other son?"  
  
"Who said anything about them sleeping together."  
  
"Oh, get real, Ethan. I saw them coming in this morning. Teresa's hair in tats. Their clothes wrinkled. The way they were looking at each other this morning. Who could ignore that?"  
  
"Damn it!" Ethan spit out. "I knew Fox would take advantage of her."  
  
"Fox didn't take advantage of her. Hell, Fox, fought his feelings for Teresa for longer than any of us know. From what I know he was dying to put his moves on her when he moved back to Harmony. Something held him back though."  
  
"HA! That's a joke. Whatever Fox wants he gets. If he wanted Teresa then he would've made his move long ago."  
  
"No, no. I really think he loves this girl."  
  
"Is that right?" Ethan asked mockingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Well, your wrong, way wrong. Fox doesn't love anybody but himself, and as for Teresa, we'll she's just on the rebound. Eventually, Fox will tire of her and I'll be there to help Teresa pick up the pieces."  
  
"And what about you wife? Not to mention your child who will more than likely be here by then."  
  
"I'll always be there for my child with Gwen. As for Gwen, well, she can take care of herself. I'm tired of pretending to love her for our babies sake." Ethan away into his apartment.  
  
"Poor Gwen, how can she live with that creep?" Dylan smiled to himself. "Poor Ethan, I shoud say, the poor idiot want know what hit him." 


	22. SEEDS OF DOUBT PLANTED

CHAPTER 22  
  
SEEDS OF DOUBT PLANTED  
  
Teresa sat out at the pool the next day basking in the sun. Fox had went into the recording studio. They were getting to sign a new singer to the label and he had to be there to help work out all of the negotiations. A shadow came over Teresa. "Great! I came here for some relaxation and some sun and I can't seem to get either one."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm blocking your sun."  
  
Teresa looked up, "Dylan! Hey, I'm sorry. I thought maybe it was getting cloudy."  
  
"No, sorry, it's just me." He smiled down at Teresa. Teresa looked into his deep blue eyes. She could've definitely fallen for this guy in a different time or a different place.  
  
"Here, have a seat." Teresa moved her towel that sat on the lounge chair beside her. "Long time no see. Where have you been? I take it you and Fox maybe had a falling out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you've heard?"  
  
"No, actually I haven't. Fox want talk about it. I just put two and two together. You're stuff was gone and you haven't been back to the apartment in awhile. I figured you two maybe had a disagreement."  
  
Dylan shook his head yes, "Fox's has changed a lot since the old days."  
  
"That's what men do when they grow up, Dylan." She smiled.  
  
"Really, I guess I'm still a child at heart then."  
  
"Don't worry, Dylan. You're not the only one suffering from that."  
  
Dylan shook his head, "Yes, Teresa, I've heard you're quite the dreamer." Dylan picked up the bottle of suntan lotion sitting on the table beside him. Inspiration struck. "Teresa, honey, your shoulders are getting red. Would you like for me to rub some suntan lotion on you?"  
  
"Really, I hate getting sunburnt."  
  
"Here turn around so I can rub some on your back." Dylan picked up the bottle and squirted some out in his hand. "This is going to be cold, Teresa." He said placing his hand with the lotion on her back.  
  
Teresa gasp, "Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
Dylan rubbed the lotion into her shoulders and back, massaging her gently as he did so. Dylan loved the feel of her. That son-of-a-bitch, Fox, always got all the good women. Not this time he thought. "Your skin is so soft, Teresa." Dylan massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Uh-huh." Teresa barely got out.  
  
"You're a beautiful woman, Teresa. You've been taken for granted by men for far too long."  
  
His words stunned Teresa. "What are you talking about, Dylan."  
  
He smiled out of the corner of his mouth unseen by Teresa. "I'm talking about Ethan and Fox."  
  
"What about them?" She whispered, unsure she truly wanted to know the answer to that question.  
  
"Clearly they both have taken you for granted, Teresa. Ethan got what he wanted out of you and then he left you. Don't you think Fox will do the same thing when he's got all he's wanted out of you?"  
  
Teresa shook her head, "No, Fox is different, Dylan."  
  
"Yeah, and is that not the same thing you said about Ethan when everyone was warning you not get involved with a Crane?"  
  
"It's not the same. Fox is special, Dylan. I see something in him no one else sees."  
  
"You're wrong, Teresa. They may have different fathers, but they were still raised by Ivy and Julian. And as much as they would hate to admit it they are definitely a lot alike."  
  
"There nothing a like, Dylan. You're wrong!" Teresa raised her voice.  
  
Dylan put up his hands palms out, "Calm down, Teresa. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. That was not my intentions. I'm just warning you to keep up your guard with Fox. It's not secret that him and Ethan loathe each other. Don't you think it's a little convenient that Fox has his sites set on you? You would be the ultimate revenge for him against Ethan."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes. "No, Dylan, no. You're wrong."  
  
He looked at Teresa with mock sincerity, "I sure as hell hope so, Teresa. I truly do." He looked down at his watch, "Look, I have to go. I meeting some investors about purchasing the night club we attended the other night. "Thank about what I said, Teresa. I would hate to see a wonderful girl like you get hurt again. You deserve a man that could give you everything you need and more."  
  
Teresa grabbed her towel and wrapped it around, "I'll think about it, Dylan, but I think you're wrong." She stormed off into the safety of her apartment.  
  
Dylan just stood there smiling, proud of himself. "Don't worry, Teresa, Fox will screw up sooner or later. He always does. When he does I'll be there to pickup the pieces. I could give you everything you want or could ever need, Teresa. Eventually you'll realize that."  
  
***okay, guys, what do you think? I know it's been awhile since I updated, so I hope you've not lost interest in the story. I've had some personal issues lately that have taken priority. They're resolved now and I hope to be updating more often. Anyways, I've not decided yet who the bad guys truly are in this story. I think I'm actually going to put some names in a bowl and just pick out two random people. Got any ideas?*** 


	23. A PLAN PUT IN ACTION

A PLAN PUT IN ACTION  
  
Fox stepped out of the conference room. He and Chad had just signed one of the biggest contracts in the history of the music industry. It felt good and he wanted to share the good news with Teresa.  
  
"Hey, Fox." Chad yelled. "We've not seen a lot of you and Teresa lately. How about we get together in the next couple of days and celebrate."  
  
Fox hesitated for a second. Not sure that it was such a good idea, but then again he couldn't avoid Whitney forever. "I'll have to talk to Teresa about it, but I don't see why not. One of us will get back with you soon."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see you and Teresa together. You two have always had such great chemistry. In fact, I'm surprise you two didn't hook up sooner."  
  
"Yeah, we are great together. I'm lucky to have found Teresa."  
  
"You're a lucky man, Fox. Treat her right." Chad held up a hand, "See ya soon!"  
  
Fox nodded and then turned toward the direction of the elevators. He pushed the button to go down. The elevator came up and the doors opened. Fox froze when he saw her standing there.  
  
"Whitney."  
  
"Fox." Whitney finally stepped off of the elevator. "How are you?"  
  
'Wow, this is uncomfortable.' Fox thought to himself. "Great, couldn't be better. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Good, good. Heard you and Chad just signed a huge contract, probably one of the biggest ever. That must be exciting." Whitney said.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Fox paused for a moment. "Hey, Chad just made a ton of money today. You guys thinking about moving to a bigger apartment?"  
  
"We've talked about." Whitney nodded.  
  
"I guess you guys could set a date for your wedding now. Chad should be able to afford a nice one now."  
  
"I guess we could, huh. Seems to be the last thing on either one of minds at this point. What with Chad's time here and the studio and what went on between us, and my dwindling relationship with Teresa, I just haven't thought a lot about it."  
  
"Look, Whitney, I'm actually glad I ran into you today. You and Teresa have been friends forever. Don't let something like this come between the two of you. Forget what feelings we thought we had for each other. They don't matter when it comes to a friendship. Teresa misses you, I know she does. Chad actually wants to get together in a few days to celebrate the contract we just signed. I was skeptical at first, but now I think it would be the perfect way for you two to get back on speaking terms."  
  
Whitney looked down, "Fox, I'm not so sure. We almost made love that night."  
  
Fox scratched his head, "Yes, we did, didn't we."  
  
"Yes, we did. Thing is, I knew then that Teresa had feelings for you I just chose to ignore that fact. She might not know all the details of what happened, but she knows or should I say felt that I had feelings for you. She even hinted that she thought I was your mystery woman. What hurts me the most is that she was willling to ignore her feelings for you, if I was willing to admit my feelings for you. I couldn't do the same for her Fox. I came to your apartment that night fully aware that Teresa was falling in love with you and I still..." Tears were falling down her face.  
  
"Whitney, don't beat yourself up over this. Teresa loves you no matter what. Luckily, we stopped things before they went too far."  
  
Whitney wiped the tears from her eyes, "I shouldn't be crying, huh. I should be happy. Chad and I are engaged and finally are becoming financial set. You and Teresa, I hear are very much in love."  
  
"We are, Whitney. I love Teresa with all my heart, and I think she feels the same."  
  
"Teresa, doesn't know another way to love, Fox. When she loves, she loves with all her heart."  
  
Fox smiled, "Yeah, I guess you right." Fox looked down at his watch, "I should be going. Teresa is going to try to teach me too cook tonight."  
  
Whitney smiled, "For some reason, Fox, I have a hard time picturing that, but anyways, good luck. I'll see you two later."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The young man picked up the phone. He need to talk to her and he needed to talk to her now.  
  
"Hello." The young lady said.  
  
"It's me." He fell back in his chair frustrated. "Look, we've got to get this plan rolling. I can't take much more of Fox Crane. He's in the way, plain and simple. He's got to go."  
  
"Everything's ready, or so I've been told."  
  
"It had better be, if you know what's good for you."  
  
"What about Teresa? How do we plan on getting rid of her?" The young lady asked.  
  
"Look, I've told you before, Teresa is not to be hurt. She doesn't matter in the scheme of things."  
  
"Oh, yes, but she does. Don't you think she'll do everything she can to find out what happened to Fox?"  
  
"I'm sure, she will, but she'll get nowhere. We both know what. Alistair Crane will make sure of it. He'll tie up any loose ends there may be to link any of us back to Fox's death. Teresa won't ever learn what's happened to Fox."  
  
"Maybe not, but I'd like to take her out for personal reasons, you know that. Let me have some fun." The girl whined.  
  
"I said, no. Don't you hear me. Are you deaf, bitch? Teresa doesn't get hurt in this. Not that I really care what happens to her, but it might be hard to explain two deaths."  
  
"Not if we handle it the right way."  
  
"Shut up!" The young man took in a deep breath and calmed himself. "Look, if you want to know the truth, Teresa is crazy over Fox. She'd be hurt more by his death than if we took her out with him. She'd be miserable."  
  
The young girl liked the sound of that. "Hmm, I never thought of it like that before. Maybe you're right."  
  
"I'm always right, and you'd do well to remember that."  
  
***Okay, guys, while I was writing this chapter it dawned on me who these two people are and the reasons they have for taking out Fox. You should know in the next couple of chapters so keep checking for updates.***  
  
Spoilers:  
  
1. The two people out for Fox think they've done him in, but they might be mistaken.  
  
2. Teresa returns to Harmony to be near her loved ones. Dylan follows her to comfort her.  
  
3. A young man with no identity shows back up in L.A. Who is he? 


	24. ARRANGEMENTS

ARRANGEMENTS  
  
Fox walked into his apartment. Swinging open the door he shouted, "Teresa, I'm home!"  
  
Teresa came running from the kitchen. "I thought you'd never get here. I've missed you today. Are you ready for your cooking lessons." She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She would savor every moment of having him in her life. As much as she hated to admit it, Dylan had scared her. What if he was right? What if Fox was using her to get even with Ethan? Something in her heart told her that Fox could never do that to her, but Ethan had promised never to hurt her either and he had.  
  
Fox kissed Teresa on the top of her head hugging her tightly back. "I've missed you, too. How was your day? You feel a little tense. Everything okay?"  
  
Teresa pulled away from Fox, "Just a lot on my mind, I guess. I really miss Little Ethan. I think I've spent enough time away from my life in Harmony to be able to focus on being the kind of mother he deserves. Maybe mama and him could fly out and she could leave Little Ethan here."  
  
Fox smiled, "It's already taken care of, Teresa. You're mother should be arriving courtesy the Crane jet first thing tomorrow morning. I've arranged for a limo to transport you to and from the airport. I thought you might be missing Little Ethan, and I know how close you are with your mother."  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes. "Fox, you're the greatest. How did you manage all of this without me finding out?"  
  
He shook his head, "You're so naive, Teresa, you forget I have my connections." Fox pulled her back into his arms.  
  
Teresa smiled up at Fox, "How would you suggest I show you my thanks for arranging this?"  
  
"Well, I can think of several different ways." He pulled her deeper into his arms and kissed her passionately. He prayed that he would always feel this way for her. She had changed him in so many ways, and he could never repay her for that. But he would spend everyday of his life trying to.  
  
A long time later they lay curled up in their bed. Both content to lay there forever.  
  
Fox stroked Teresa's arm. "I spoke to Whitney today."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox, the tension rushed back through her body. "You did?"  
  
"Teresa, you two really need to get together. In fact, Chad and I would like to take the two of you out to celebrate the contract we just signed."  
  
"Fox, I don't know."  
  
"Look, there are something's that we have never really talked about, but I know you know that I once thought I had feelings for Whitney."  
  
Teresa got up and put her robe around her, "Fox, I don't want to talk about this."  
  
Fox got up and walked over to her, still standing naked, "But we should Teresa. Don't let the fact that whatever feelings Whitney and I thought we had for each other come between all of us. We are together now and nothing will come between us, Teresa. Nothing! You and Whitney have been friends too long to let this come between you. Agreed?"  
  
Teresa looked at him for a minute and gave in. "How could I not agree with you, when you're standing like that in front of me?"  
  
Fox looked down realizing that he was still naked, he smiled, "I always have ways of getting what I want Teresa."  
  
She hugged him close to her, "Do you know how extremely sexy you are?"  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, but it's always nice to hear you say it."  
  
Teresa play punched him. "You're so conceeded. Come on, as much as I enjoy seeing your naked body, I'm starving."  
  
"I'm willing to do that under one condition."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Teresa said.  
  
"You call Whitney when we've finished eating."  
  
"Okay, okay. Come on, I'm starving. Never been this hungry in my life in fact." She rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, sex always has that affect on me."  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, "You always have something to say, don't you?"  
  
Fox smiled at her and turned and walked away. He'd be damned if he had anything to say to that.  
  
Teresa ran after him laughing, "Fox Crane, stop being so difficult!"  
  
____________________________  
  
The phone rang three times before she answered, "Hello."  
  
"Whitney, it's me, Teresa."  
  
"Teresa, how are you?"  
  
"Great, and you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
There was an ackward silence. Teresa was the first to speak. "Look, Whitney, we should drop all this foolishness and get back to the business of being friends. We've been close too long to just let our friendship die."  
  
"You're right, Teresa. I'm so sorry that I've avoided you. I just thought you might feel awkward with everything that went on with Fox and I."  
  
"Honestly, Whitney, I don't know all the details, but I don't care. Fox and I are together now and are very much in love. And I have a feeling that whatever you thought you felt for Fox was maybe a little cold feet at getting closer to marrying Chad. Speaking of Chad, is he doing well?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he's excited about the contract he and Fox just signed. In fact, he wants all of us to get together and celebrate. What do you say? I nice night out on the town does sound exciting."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? How about tomorrow night? I know the perfect restaurant."  
  
Teresa and Whitney made all the arrangements. Teresa wanted to share the restaurant that her and Fox shared their first date on with Chad and Whitney. It truly was an amazing restuarant, and Teresa used her connections with Fox to get them a table, avoiding the two week waiting list. Everything was set for a perfect night.  
  
____________________________  
  
"It's ready. Everything's set. Tomorrow night, it goes down."  
  
"Great, couldn't be sooner if you ask me." The person smiled. Everything was going to workout brillantly. Fox would soon be out of the picture and Teresa would be totally devastated. She might even go crazy.  
  
"What are the plans?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I'm the only one who is to know. I don't want anything leaking out. You'll know it when it happens."  
  
"This better had be safe, that's all I have to say. I'm not going down with these two." The young voice trembled on the other end of the phone. It was enough to make anyone nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe."  
  
A small smile crossed the young persons face. "Got it! Tomorrow night then."  
  
"Tomorrow night, Fox Crane will be no more." The sound of that was music to their ears.  
  
"I like the sound of that!"  
  
Please read and review. I know it's been awhile. Just frustrated with what's happening on the real passions. It's enough to turn even the most die-hard of fans away! Hopefully, I'll be more into writing. 


	25. A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER  
  
Teresa, Fox, Chad and Whitney all met the following evening at 7 o'clock sharp in front of the upscale restaurant. Everyone looked amazing. Fox and Chad sported their new tuxedos paid for with the bonus they received off their newest business venture. Teresa wore a red floor length, strapless dress. It was Fox's favorite color and he had insisted on her wearing it. Whitney wore a long, black dress cut low in the back revealing her petite features. She looked beautiful with her hair swept up.  
  
What was so amazing that what they thought would be an uncomfortable reunion, wasn't uncomfortable at all. It felt great. Like old times. Teresa hadn't realized how much she had missed Whitney's company until tonight. She had truly missed her dear friend. She would never let anything come between them again. Life was too short not to be with the people you loved, and tomorrow she would be with the man she loved most in this world, Little Ethan. What more could Teresa ask for? A loving boyfriend, a beautiful child, and a truly amazing set of friends. How could her life get any better?  
  
Following dinner Fox and Chad asked the ladies to join them on the dance floor. They danced to several slow songs before a man came to the microphone.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I have a request. I've been asked to sing a song dedicated to a young lady by the name of Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
  
"Fox, what are you up to?" Teresa blushed as everyone turned to look her way.  
  
"Teresa, you know I'm not good at explaining my feelings. This is the easiest way I know how to do it."  
  
The music softly began to play. The young man's words were the most beautiful words Teresa have every heard...  
  
She's got a way about her I don't know what it is But I know that I can't live without her.  
  
She's got a way of pleasin' I don't know what it is But there doesn't have to be a reason Anyway.  
  
She's got a smile that heals me I don't know why it is But I have to laugh when she reveals me.  
  
She's got a way of talkin' I don't know what it is But it lifts me up when we are walkin' Anywhere.  
  
She comes to me when I'm feelin' down Inspires me without a sound She touches me and I get turned around.  
  
She's got a way of showin' How I make her feel And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
  
She's got a light around her And everywhere she goes A million dream of love surround her Everywhere.  
  
She comes to me when I'm feelin' down Inspires me without a sound She touches me and I get turned around.  
  
She's got a smile that heals me I don't know why it is But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
  
She's got away about her I don't know what it is But I know that I can't live without her Anyway.  
  
The music slowly drifted off. The crowd had gathered around Fox and Teresa watching them hold each other. All around them could feel their love for each other.  
  
"Fox, I love you so much."  
  
"Teresa, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Anything, Fox."  
  
Fox dropped to one knee and pulled a small black box out of his tuxedo jacket. "Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, would you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Teresa was speechless. Her body was trembling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She hadn't expected this in a million years. How could she be so lucky?  
  
"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you." Teresa flew into Fox's arms. They held each other oblivious to the crowd surrounding them until they began to applaude and cheer.  
  
Fox looked around, "I think we have an audience, Teresa."  
  
"I don't care. You're the only one in the room that matters right now." She kissed him gently on his lips.  
  
"I love you! Everybody, I love this woman! I love her, I love her, I love her!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Fox, stop it, you're embarrassing me." She laughed.  
  
"I thought you didn't care about them."  
  
The man returned to the microphone, "I'd like to propose a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Fox Crane. Would everyone please join me in wishing them a long and prosperous life together. May your lives always be filled with joy and love."  
  
Sometime later, Fox and Teresa stepped outside. It was getting crowded in the restaurant and everyone was surrounding them, wanting to know about their future plans. They both needed a breath of fresh air.  
  
"How long have you planned this, Fox?"  
  
"A couple of weeks now. I didn't know I was going to do it tonight, until about lunch. I heard that song on the radio and was inspired."  
  
"I guess I should write Billy Joel a letter and thank him."  
  
"Is that who sings the song? It doesn't matter. It just reminded me of you."  
  
"You're amazing, Fox."  
  
"Only because of you, Teresa. Only because of you."  
  
"I think I'm going to go back in now. I'd like to powder my nose. Freshen up a little. You coming?"  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll be in shortly." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Teresa had barely made it through the door of the restaurant when she heard a gunshot following by squealing tires. She knew that very instant that it was Fox.  
  
Teresa tore back outside. She found Fox lying on the ground in a pool of blood surrounded by several onlookers. She dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
"Oh, God! Fox, Fox, wake up. Don't you leave me, Fox." She looked up and the onlookers with pleading eyes. "Don't just stand there you fools, call an ambulance. Somebody call 911!"  
  
"Teresa, I love you. I always will. Don't ever forget that." Fox whispered to her before closing his eyes.  
  
"Fox! No!"  
  
At that instant, Chad and Whitney came running out of the restaurant. "What's going on?" Chad asked someone standing there.  
  
"A young man has been shot."  
  
"Fox, please, please stay with me."  
  
"Oh, God, Chad that's Teresa." Whitney pushed him and herself forward through the crowd.  
  
Teresa looked up as Chad and Whitney broke through the crowd.  
  
"Chad, Chad help him. Please help him." Teresa begged.  
  
Chad tore off his tuxedo jacket and pressed it to the wound. He was loosing so much blood. "Whitney, quick, call 911. We need an ambulance now!" Chad yelled.  
  
Whitney pulled the cell phone out of her small purse and called 911. "They're on their way, Chad."  
  
"Chad, I think he's quit breathing!" Teresa screamed.  
  
Chad leaned down to check Fox's breathing. "We need to start CPR, Teresa, do you know how?"  
  
"I can't do this, Chad, I can't do this on Fox."  
  
Chad grabbed Teresa and shook her, "Teresa, if you don't he's going to die."  
  
She looked at Chad with her big brown eyes and then slowly nodded her head. They began CPR and in seconds the ambulance arrived. Fox was whisked away on the stretcher. Teresa was allowed to ride along. They arrived at the hospital shortly thereafter and Fox was raced back to the trauma center. Teresa just stood there in shock. How could this have happened? Her life was just getting back in order. She couldn't loose him. Not now. Not ever. She was finally with the man she loved and would always love.  
  
Chad and Whitney came running into the ER. "Teresa, honey, how's he doing?" Whitney came over and hugged Teresa.  
  
"It doesn't look good, Whitney." She pulled away from Whitney and then she saw it. It was the first time she noticed it. Fox's blood was all over her. She starred down at her hands and arms and at her blood stained dress. She looked over at Chad whose shirt was also covered in the same bright, red blood.  
  
Chad caught her before she hit the floor, "Teresa, Teresa it's going to be okay. Whitney and I are here for you?" Chad picked her up and carried her to a row of seats and lay her down on them. "Whitney, you stay here with her. I'm going to see if I can find someone to help me. Teresa needs a change of clothes and something to wash off with." Chad left.  
  
"Teresa, honey, it's going to be okay. If Fox doesn't make it Chad and I will be here for you. You know that don't you?"  
  
Teresa just laid there in shock. "Teresa, just stay here for a second, I need to go make a phone call."  
  
"Whitney?" Chad came back around the corner with some wash clothes and a pair of hospital scrubs. He saw Teresa lying there alone. "Whitney? Where could she be? Teresa, do you know where Whitney went?"  
  
Teresa just starred ahead, "Phone call."  
  
"Phone call. Who could she be calling?" That wasn't important right now. "Teresa, I've brought you some hospital scrubs and some towels to wash off with.  
  
Teresa looked down at the scrubs and things that Chad had brought her. "Very sweet, Chad. You're always so good."  
  
"Can you handle this on your own?"  
  
Teresa shook her head, "Be out in a minute." She made her way to the small bathroom.  
  
Whitney returned a couple of minutes later. Chad looked at her confused, "Whitney, where have you been? You shouldn't have left Teresa alone like that."  
  
"I had to make a phone call, Chad. I was only gone for a few minutes."  
  
"Who would you have to call at a time like this?" Chad asked somewhat upset.  
  
***Hey guys! Do you think you have it figured out yet? If not here's a hint. Who are the only two other people other than Fox and Teresa of course, that knew about dinner besides Chad and Whitney. So one of the people that is out with Fox is one of the culprits. Who is it? 


	26. NOW YOU KNOW

NOW YOU KNOW  
  
"Whitney, you didn't answer me. Who would you have to call at a time like this?" Chad asked  
  
"I, um, I, I called Ethan. I thought he would want to know about Fox." Whitney was fidgeting.  
  
Chad looked at Whitney for a second, which made her all the more nervous, "I guess he has the right to know, he is his brother, after all. Still, you shouldn't have left Teresa alone right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chad, I just thought it was important for Ethan to be here."  
  
"It's okay, Whitney, just think next time. Is Ethan on his way?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he'd be right over."  
  
Teresa came walking out of the bathroom dressed in hospital scrubs. She had managed to clean up fairly well given the circumstances. Whitney and Chad walked over to help her sit down.  
  
"Teresa, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Chad asked.  
  
"No, thank you, Chad. You've been great." Teresa held his hand. She smiled at him. "You've always been so good to me Chad. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"  
  
Chad pulled her close to him, "Teresa, I haven't done anything for you that you wouldn't have done for me. That's what friends are for."  
  
Whitney sat down beside Teresa and took her other hand, "Teresa, I hope your not upset with me, but I called Ethan."  
  
Teresa shook her head, "No, Ethan should know. Fox is his brother. He should be here for him. Thank you."  
  
The emergency room doors opened and in walked Ethan. He surveyed the lobby and saw Whitney, Chad and Teresa sitting together. He rushed over to them. "How is he? Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know yet, Ethan." Chad said. "He's in pretty bad shape, but the doctors are doing everything they can to stabilize him."  
  
A doctor came out into the waiting area and Ethan went over to him, "We need to check on our friend. He was brought in earlier with gunshot wounds. Do you know how he's doing? His name is Fox Crane."  
  
"Ah, yes, you are just who I was looking for. Lead me to everyone and I'll fill you in on his status."  
  
Ethan lead the young doctor over to the were everyone was sitting, "Guys, this is Fox's doctor. He's here to fill us in on his condition."  
  
Teresa stood to her feet balanced on each side by Chad and Whitney. Ethan watched helplessly as the woman he loved was falling apart. Falling apart for another man.  
  
"Please, tell me he's going to be okay?" Teresa begged.  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to say that Fox will pull through this with fly colors, I can't. Fox is in serious condition. He's lost a lot of blood. We're stabilizing him now to take him back to surgery."  
  
"He'll pull through, I know he will." Teresa said.  
  
"Fox is lucky to have someone like you pulling for him. He needs your prayers. I'll keep you posted as I can. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know. My name is Dr. Martin." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Dr. Martin, when will I be able to see him?"  
  
"I'll let you each go back before we take him to surgery. Until then, sit tight, and I'll keep you posted." He smiled and turned and walked away.  
  
Teresa put her hand over her mouth, "I can't believe this is happening. Just minutes ago, Fox was proposing to me, and we were so happy..."  
  
"Wait a minute, you and Fox are engaged?" Ethan asked upset.  
  
Teresa looked up at Ethan contempt written all over her face, "Ethan, this is not the time or the place to belittle mine and Fox's relationship. You know nothing about us or the way we feel for each other."  
  
Ethan nodded, "You're right, Teresa, I'm truly sorry. Look, why don't I go and get everyone some coffee. It looks like we have a long night ahead of us."  
  
"I'll come with you." Whitney stood to her feet. "I could use the distraction. We'll be back in a minute."  
  
Whitney waited until Chad and Teresa were out of hearing distance, "Ethan, what the hell is going on here? I thought everything was in the bag. Fox, may pull out of this afterall and he may be able to recognize you."  
  
Ethan shook his head, "No, no. He didn't get a good look at me. He couldn't have."  
  
"If Fox pulls through this, Ethan, we are screwed."  
  
Ethan looked around him, "Shut up, Whitney. Someone may over hear you. We can't be too careful. Thing is Fox won't pull through. Alistair Crane will make sure of that. Hasn't that been his plan all along?"  
  
"Ethan, those doctors are working to save him as we speak. What if we failed?"  
  
Ethan became angry, "We didn't fail, Whitney. Don't worry, everything is going to work out in the end. Alistair Crane always gets his way. Just sit back and relax. I'm sure he has something up his sleeve as we speak. Soon enough, I'll be with Teresa, and we'll both have our payoff from Alistair. Can you imagine? Neither one of us will ever have to work again." Ethan smiled. "Oh, and the best part, Fox will completely and totally be out of the picture."  
  
"Yeah, well, what about, Teresa? How come you get to rid your life of Fox and get the millions and I only get the money? That's not fair, Ethan."  
  
"I told you from the beginning that Teresa doesn't get hurt. Whatever happened between you two to cause such a rift?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm just tired of the Ms. Cinderella act. She's too good for her own shoes. It's time she came down a notch of two. All that psycho babble about fate. Never once realizing that she was trying to make fate happen the way she thought it should be. Besides, I need the money. I'm leaving Chad once all this is over with. I found out your good friend, Chad, has a not so perfect past. Fox and Teresa aren't the only ones going down."  
  
"Well you can definitely do that with the money Alistair is going to pay us. Come on we'd better get back."  
  
"Excuse me, are you Ethan Winthrop?" A young man asked.  
  
"Why? Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. An older gentlemen just asked me if I would give this to you. He said you would know what it was about." He handed Ethan a small envelope.  
  
"Thanks." Ethan said taking the envelope from him.  
  
"What is it?" Whitney asked.  
  
"It's from Alistair." Ethan opened the envelope and began reading the note that was inside. "I told you, he had something up his sleeve. Says we should just follow along."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you Dr. Martin?" A man in a white scrub jacket with a stethoscope around his neck asked.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" He asked.  
  
He held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Adams, I'll be taking over the care of Mr. Crane. Your services are no longer required. Thank you."  
  
"I don't understand." Dr. Martin asked confused.  
  
"There's nothing to understand. You have been relieved of your duties for Mr. Crane. I have been asked to take over his care."  
  
"By who, I would like to speak with them. Mr. Crane is my responsibility!"  
  
"Not anymore. If you value your job, Dr. Martin, I'd advise you leave now. The Cranes are not people you want to mess with or question."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave, but if anything happens to this young man, it's on your shoulders. I've done everything I could possibly do to try and save him." Dr. Martin stormed out fearing Fox Crane wouldn't be alive to see tomorrow.  
  
***Okay, guys, don't trash me for making one of the bad guys Whitney. I just thought you would never expect it. I'll accept all good and bad reviews. Just go easy on me! 


	27. DESPERATION

DESPERATION  
  
Dr. Adams made his way to the lobby. "Hello, everyone, I'm Dr. Adams, I'll be taking over Fox's care from here on out."  
  
"What happened to Dr. Martin?" Chad asked.  
  
"Family emergency." He cleared his throat. "We are getting ready to take Fox back to surgery, I wanted to allow each of you a moment to see him."  
  
Chad spoke up. "Ethan, you and Teresa go on. Give Fox our best." Ethan and Teresa nodded.  
  
As they walked back to the room, "Ethan, Teresa, I want you both to know that Fox is in the best of hands. The surgeons here at L.A. County are some of the best in the region." They stood outside Fox's door. "He's sedated, so he won't be able to respond, but he should be able to hear you."  
  
"Teresa, I'll go in first, I know how important it is for you to be the last one to see him."  
  
"Thank you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan entered the room and walked over to Fox's bedside. He looked down at Fox. He pulled up the chair beside the bed and sit down. "Fox, poor pitiful, Fox. You never thought I had it in me, did you? You were wrong! Bad wrong. Teresa is mine. She was always mine. Now after you're gone nothing will stand in my way of having her. I tried doing the right thing and look where it got me! In a loveless marriage with a woman I can't stand the sight of. Well, no more, damn it!" He grabbed Fox's hand. "Good-bye, Fox Crane. May the world be a better place without you." Fox's grip tightened on Ethan's hand. Ethan tore his hand out of Fox's grip. Ethan stood staring down at him. Fox had to die now more than ever.  
  
Ethan walked out of Fox's room, "Teresa, you can go on in now."  
  
Teresa made her way into Fox's room. She was truly taken back by the site of him lying in that bed. Surrounded by monitors and pumps. She walked over and took his hand in hers. He was so cold, so pale. This wasn't the Fox she wanted to remember. She brought his hand up to her mouth and gently kissed his hand. "Oh, Fox, how did it ever come to this? I know you're going to pull through, Fox. You won't give up on our love. I know you won't."  
  
A tear slid down Fox's cheek. "Fox, can you hear me?" Fox squeezed her hand. "Fox, you have to make it through this? Do you hear me? We have a wedding to plan, babies to have, a life to share together. You can't leave me now. Not after tonight. I can't loose you! You fight Fox. Do you hear me? You fight with everything you have in you." He squeezed her hand again.  
  
Dr. Adams stuck his head in the room, "Teresa, the OR team is ready for Fox."  
  
"I'll be just another second." Dr. Adams nodded and stepped back out of the room. It was the least he could do given the fact that this was the last time she would see her previous fiancee' alive. Teresa stood up beside Fox's bed and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Fox, I have to go now. You be strong. Remember, I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." Teresa turned to walk away, but Fox wouldn't let her hand go. This was breaking her heart. He was trying to tell her something, but what? "Fox, what's wrong? Are you trying to tell me something?" He squeezed her hand firmly. "What, Fox? What do you want to tell me?" Then it dawned on her, "Do you know who did this to you, Fox? Squeeze my hand if you do." Fox squeezed her hand firmly.  
  
"Teresa, we have to take him now." Dr. Adams rushed in.  
  
"No, just one more second." Teresa begged. "He's trying to tell me something."  
  
"Teresa, he's sedated. There's no way he could possibly be trying to tell you anything."  
  
"But he's squeezing my hand!" She yelled.  
  
"Just muscles spasms from the medication, Teresa. We have to take him now. The OR is waiting." He pushed past her and the OR team came into Fox's room..  
  
"No, please, just give me five more minutes. Please!" She continued to beg.  
  
Ethan came rushing in, "What's going on?"  
  
"It's Fox, Ethan, he's trying to tell me something, but they refuse to let me stay with him five more minutes."  
  
"Teresa, Fox, is in critical condition, every second counts. We have no choice, we have to take him to the operating room now." They wheeled Fox out of sight.  
  
"Damn it, Ethan, he was trying to tell me something. Fox knew who did this to him. Don't you understand? Please, Ethan, you have to help me. You have to convince them to give me five more minutes with him."  
  
"Teresa, you heard what the doctor said, every second counts Come here, Teresa, let me comfort you." He tried pulling Teresa into an embrace.  
  
"I don't give a damn about what the doctors say. I may never see Fox alive again. Don't you understand you fool? I could get the sick bastard who did this to him!" Teresa spit out, trying to force her way past Ethan.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm, "Teresa, you don't know what you're doing. You're hysterical!"  
  
Teresa yanked her arm free of his grasp, "Don't you ever lay another hand on me, you son of a bitch. I hate you, Ethan Winthrop. I hate you with every fiber of my being. You never accepted Fox, you never gave a damn about him. Now look at him. He may die Ethan! Don't you understand that. All he ever wanted from you was acceptance, and brother, someone to bond with and you were so freakin' selfish you couldn't give him that. You're a piece of work, Ethan, a miserable piece of work. You stay away from me, do you hear me? You don't ever look at me, don't you ever think about me, don't you ever speak my name! If you do, so help me God, I'll make your life a living hell!" Teresa stormed out of the room and ran smack into Dylan.  
  
"Teresa, what's wrong?" Dylan asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, God, Dylan." She buried her face into his chest. "I'm going to loose him, Dylan. I'm going to loose him forever." Teresa was balling.  
  
Dylan stroked her hair, "Shh, Teresa, it's going to be okay. No matter what happens you'll always have me. I'll always be here for you. Do you hear me, Teresa? We'll make it through no matter what."  
  
Ethan walked out of the room, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Fox is my friend. More than I could ever say for you." Dylan shot back.  
  
"Looks awfully suspicious if you ask me. Why the news shouldn't have even gotten out yet." Ah-ha Ethan thought, pen it on Dylan.  
  
"God, Ethan, you're more stupid than I thought. He's a Crane! News gets around fast. It's all over the TV. Turn it on and see for yourself. Get the hell out of here, Ethan, you're not wanted."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Dylan. I have just as much right to be here as anyone." Ethan fired back.  
  
"I may not be a Crane, Ethan, but my family is well known in this area. You have 15 minutes to leave this hospital or I'll have security escort you out."  
  
Ethan stood there starring at Dylan. What else could he do? He was right. His family was just as well known in this area as the Crane's were and Ethan of course was no longer a Crane. He no longer had any power. "Fine! I'll leave, but I grant you this. You haven't heard the last of me, Dylan. You'd better what your back."  
  
"Bullshit, Ethan, you don't have the balls! Now get the hell out of here!" He shot Ethan a go to hell look.  
  
Ethan bit back his words and turned and walked away. He couldn't risk exposing too much when he was so angry. 


	28. I REMEMBER LA

I REMEMBER L.A.  
  
Teresa sat at home alone. Everyone back in Harmony was attending Fox's memorial service and she couldn't bring herself to attend them. Afterall, no one but her had ever truly understood Fox or loved him the way she did. They would all just be there for appearances and right now she couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle facing Ivy and Rebecca. The thought of facing Julian sickened her. Ivy and Julian had never cared for Fox. Had never taken the time for their son. They would all pretend to be broken hearted, mourning for a son they never even loved.  
  
Worst of all, she knew that Ethan would be there. The man that she had once thought was the man of her dreams would be there to show his respects to the man he never even knew. The man he hated. It was all an act. He would be there along with Gwen. The woman he didn't even love. Truth be known, she didn't even love him. How could she?  
  
They all made her sick. Prancing around like they knew Fox. Like they actually cared about him. Julian and Alistair probably danced a jig at the announcement of Fox's death. No longer would they have to worry about the unruly Fox one day taking over the Crane Empire. That had been once again delegated to Ethan. For some unknown reason, they had accepted Ethan back into the family. Who knows why? Only the Crane's and their warped minds. Just something else to rub in her face, she thought. The fact that she yet again would never get her hands on any of the Crane fortune. Well, they had another thing coming if they thought she cared anything about there money. She would gladly give all the money in the world up, to have Fox back in her life.  
  
Teresa walked over to her bedroom window and sat in the small window seat. She looked up to the heavens. The sky here in Harmony was beautiful, but it didn't compare to L.A. She looked out at the window just as a young couple holding hands walked by. They were smiling and laughing. So much in love. So full of life. It remind her of Fox. She picked up the photo album she had brought with her from L.A.. She had been working on it since arriving in L.A. She wanted a memento that her and Fox could look back on one day and remember how they feel in love.  
  
She opened up the photo album and her eyes were flooded with images of her and Fox together. Happy, so full of hope. There were pictures of them by the pool sunbathing. Pictures of their first date, when he had arranged for her make-over. There was even a picture of them on the beach she had gotten someone to take on the night they first made love. She flipped to the last page of the photo album and there was Fox's beautiful face starring back at her. How could he be gone? He was just with her a few days ago. So full of life. So full of love, for her. Only her. Teresa skimmed back through the pages, memories of L.A. flooding her mind.  
  
I remember L.A. Seems a lifetime ago. We were stars on Sunset Boulevard. What a movie we made.  
  
There were days in the sun That have stayed forever young. Nights when passion was invincible. We thought our love would never die.  
  
There are moments in that lifetime that my heart still replays. There were minutes, there were hours, there were days. There are moments I still love you that same way. When I remember L.A.  
  
I remember good-bye. I watched you slip out of my life. Love was over, time to close the book. Now I look back for one last look.  
  
There are moments in that lifetime that my heart still replays. There were minutes, there were hours, there were days. There are moments I still love you that same way. When I remember L.A.  
  
When I remember L.A.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She slammed the book shut and hurled it across the room. It flew across the room and hit the wall landing open on the first picture she had seen earlier of Fox. He was starring at her again. His eyes piercing her. Begging her to forgive him. Forgive him for leaving her.  
  
"How could you? How could you leave me? You had no right, Fox!" Teresa yelled at the top of her lungs. "I loved you. Why, Fox, why?" She slumped back down and dropped her head in her hands. It was so hard, she had never experienced any pain this deep. She would never been the same. Her life would never be the same. Fox had came into her life and changed it totally. Giving her the love that she always knew she was destined for and now he was gone. He hadn't cared enough to fight for them and it was breaking her heart. She hated him, hated him so bad for leaving her all alone, but yet she loved every memory she had with him. God, how could she have so many emotions? Love, hate, anger, despair. She wanted to laugh one moment, cry the next, throw a temper tantrum after that.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Please, just go away." She barely managed to whisper.  
  
Dylan peeked his head in the door, "Teresa, you know I can't do that." He came in and scooped her up into his arms, "Please, Teresa, don't do this to yourself. Stop blaming him. It wasn't his fault."  
  
Teresa pushed Dylan away from her, "Shut the hell up, Dylan! You don't know what your talking about. Fox didn't care about me. If he truly loved me he wouldn't have left me. He would've fought back for me." Teresa got up and stood in the middle of the room, she yelled at the top of your lungs, "I loved you, Fox! Do you hear me? I loved you! You didn't love me. You couldn't have loved me. You would still be here if you did!"  
  
Dylan ran over to her and grabbed her, "Stop it, Teresa, Stop it now! Fox wouldn't want to see you like this! Do you hear me!" He shook her forcefully. When she wouldn't stop screaming, he grabbed her face and looked her straight in the eye, "Teresa, Teresa, calm down, it's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay."  
  
Teresa stopped instantly. Huge tears welled up in her eyes, "I, I just miss him so much, Dylan. I would give anything just to see his face one more time. Hear him whisper my name. Feel his arms squeezed tight around me. I'm never going to see him again, am I?" She broke down falling along with Dylan to the floor.  
  
He held her close to him, rocking her gently, carressing her hair. "Let it out, Teresa! Let it all out!"  
  
***Geez, guys I'm good. I made my ownself cry! Just kidding. HA,HA Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. The song is by Celine Dion, I Remember L.A. Is it not perfect? I did change the words slightly do fit. 


	29. DOWN THE ROAD

DOWN THE ROAD  
  
3 months later...  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked. Teresa nodded her head yes. "You're going to have a baby girl, Teresa!" Eve said excitedly.  
  
"I've always wanted a baby girl!"  
  
Dylan sat in the chair beside her holding her hand, "Have you thought of a name yet, Teresa?"  
  
"Nicholette. After Nicholas." She smiled.  
  
"He would like that." Dylan kissed her hand. "He would be so proud of you, Teresa."  
  
Eve smiled down at Teresa, "Yes, he would. I was worried when we first discovered your pregnancy, Teresa. I wasn't sure if you would be able to carry it full-term."  
  
"The very second I learned I was pregnant, I knew I had to pull myself together. I had more to think about than just myself. I have this child and my Little Ethan that I had been denying his mother. Fox wouldn't wanted to have seen me the way that I was. And I owe it to him to be the best mom that I can be for our child. Our baby daughter."  
  
Dylan beamed as he watched the ultrasound monitor, "Fox will be so happy."  
  
Eve and Teresa looked at Dylan oddly. "Teresa, I want to see you back in 2 weeks for your next check-up. Sooner if you have any complications. We don't want any problems with this pregnancy. See you then. Take care of yourself, Teresa. This pregnancy is very important." Eve left.  
  
Walking out of the hospital, Teresa looked over at Dylan, "Dylan, what did you mean inside when you said that Fox will be so happy?"  
  
He scratched his head, "Slip of the tongue, I guess. What I meant to say was that he would've been so happy. I guess I want him here just as much as you do, Teresa."  
  
"I see." She turned to face him, "Thank you for coming with me today, Dylan. It really means a lot to me."  
  
"It was nothing. Fox was my friend, Teresa. Now that he's not here I feel like it's my obligation."  
  
She smiled at him, "It's not, Dylan. But thank you all the same."  
  
"Come on, let's go home. I have a feeling Little Ethan will love knowing that he's going to have a baby sister." He took Teresa's hand.  
  
Time was beginning to Teresa's broken heart. She would never be able to fully accept that Fox would no longer be a part of her life, but everyday it got a little easier. She now had a purpose. She had a part of Fox growing inside of her. He could live on through their daughter. Dylan had offered to let Teresa move in with him. They had rented an apartment and lived their together with Little Ethan. They had decided to reside in Harmony. Teresa had needed to be close to her family and were Teresa was Dylan wanted to be.  
  
Dylan truly loved Teresa, but he knew that she would never be able to return his feelings. That was okay. Her friendship was enough. He just loved being around her, and he would do anything to make her life easier.  
  
"He's going to be so excited, Dylan." She rubbed her stomach, "I hope I don't have the same complications with Nicholette as I did Ethan. That was horrible."  
  
"You're in good hands, Teresa, Dr. Russell wouldn't let anything happen to you this time. Besides you were under a lot of stress when Little Ethan was born." He reassured her.  
  
"You can say that again!" She smiled. "But this time I have a totally different stress. It breaks my heart to think that this innocent little baby will never know her father." She looked down at the ground.  
  
Dylan put his hand underneath her chin and raised her head, "That's not true, Teresa. We'll do everything we can to make sure she knows her father."  
  
Teresa nodded, "Your right, Dylan."  
  
He smiled, "I'm always right, Teresa. You should be use to that by now."  
  
She rolled her eyes,"You're more like Fox than you'd ever like to admit Dylan. Maybe that's why I feel so close to you."  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Nothing is quite how it seems. Don't worry you'll learn soon enough. Clue: Alistair isn't as bad as he seems. Neither is Teresa's dearest friend.  
  
Teresa gets a disturbing phone call. Flowers from an anonymous person with a haunting message.  
  
Ethan goes down! 


	30. TRUST ME

TRUST ME  
  
Teresa and Dylan walked together toward their apartment. Dylan held Little Ethan who was asleep. Upon nearing the door Teresa noticed something lying in front of it. It was flowers.  
  
"Oh, Dylan. Did you send me flowers?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to admit to such a wonderful gesture, it would be a lie."  
  
Teresa bent down to pick up the red roses wrapped in paper. "Who could've sent these? Maybe mama. She knew I was going for my ultrasound today."  
  
"There's a card. Maybe whoever sent them signed their name." Dylan added.  
  
Teresa pulled out the card and opened the small envelope. Her expression went pale. She dropped the flowers and started crying.  
  
"God, Teresa, what is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay. That's sick, Dylan. Who could've done this?" She cried.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside. I'll put Little Ethan down and you can explain this to me." They walked inside and Dylan placed Little Ethan in his bed. He walked out of his bedroom to find Teresa sitting on the couch starring at the card. "Teresa, what does the card say?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears filled her eyes. She simply handed him the card. It read...  
  
~She's got a way about her. I don't what it is, but I know that I can't live without her. Anyway~  
  
Dylan looked down at Teresa. "What is this, Teresa?"  
  
"That's part of the song that Fox played for me the night he proposed to me."  
  
"Who would send this?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know?"  
  
Dylan bent down on his knees bringing him eye level with Teresa. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay, Dylan. Someone is playing a sick joke on me!" She was becoming angry.  
  
"Teresa, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."  
  
"No! No it's not, Dylan. It's not enough that I don't have Fox in my life anymore and that I'm carrying a child that will never be able to have a personal relationship with her father. Some sick son of a bitch has to go a play cruel jokes." She yelled.  
  
Dylan took her hand, "Teresa, I said everything is going to be okay!"  
  
"If you say that one more time, Dylan, I'll..."  
  
"Teresa, look at me!" Teresa looked deep into Dylan's piercing blue eyes. "Have I ever let you down?" Teresa shook her head no. "I'll only say it one more time. Everything is going to be okay, Teresa, just give it time."  
  
"Dylan, you're hiding something from me aren't you? What is it, please tell me." She begged.  
  
"I can't, Teresa. Just trust me. Please?" He pleaded with her. "I can't tell you anything else."  
  
She looked deeper into his eyes, she knew she could trust him, "Okay, I'll trust you."  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it." Teresa said standing to her feet and walking across the room to the phone. "Hello." Silence. "Hello." Again silence, nothing. "Who is this?" She could hear someone breathing in the background. "Who the hell is this?" Dial tone. She slammed down the phone.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm getting really scared, Dylan."  
  
The phone rang again, "I'll get it this time, Teresa." He walked over and picked up the phone. He saw the fear that was written all over it. "Hello. Oh, it's just you. Hold on." He covered the receiver. "It's okay. Just a business associate. I'm going to take this in the next room." Teresa breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to step outside and get a fresh breath of air." Teresa left their apartment.  
  
Once the door was shut Dylan began talking, "You know you shouldn't call here!..."Yes, I know, but you can't risk it. Not if you want to be with her again....You shouldn't have sent the flowers. It upset her. I knew it would....Yes, she went to the doctor....You'll know in time....I understand this isn't fair...Just be patient, you'll be with her soon enough. I have to go, she'll be coming back in soon....See ya." Dylan hung up the phone. He had made a huge risk calling here, but Dylan understood why he had done it. When a girl like Teresa comes into your life you can't just forget about her. It was impossible. Everyone just had to be patient. Everything would eventually come out.  
  
***Hey guys! So, who do you think sent the flowers and called Teresa and Dylan. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Hope you guys enjoy! I've really enjoyed writing this story. 


	31. A GOOD SAMARITIAN

A GOOD SAMARITIAN  
  
Teresa sat alone at the apartment the next day. Dylan had began working at his father's companies branch office here in Harmony. He would be back later that afternoon. She had just put Little Ethan down for a nap when the doorbell rang.  
  
She opened the door, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd come by and visit an old friend." Ethan smiled. "Can I come in?" He barged through the door.  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes, "Why not? Seems you've made yourself welcome anyways."  
  
"I knew you couldn't say no to me. You never could, Teresa."  
  
"You're wrong, Ethan." She rubbed her head as if trying to clear it. "What are you doing here, Ethan?"  
  
"Look, Teresa, I knew things haven't been the greatest between us..."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't belittle me, Teresa." Ethan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But it's so easy, Ethan."  
  
"I can see this isn't going to go the way that I expected." Ethan said.  
  
Teresa laughed outloud. "What did you expect, Ethan? Me to come running back into your arms. To forget everything that you ever did to me and Fox. How you tried to tear us apart. Forget about how when I needed you the most after Bermuda you abandoned me. Sleeping with Gwen when you thought I had been executed. I'm not that stupid, Ethan."  
  
"You brought all of this on yourself, Teresa. You lied and you deceived."  
  
"Yeah, well so did Gwen! I had to, Ethan. I had to if I wanted to keep you. She left me no choice."  
  
"Gwen has never deceived me." Ethan yelled.  
  
"Wanna bet, Ethan. You know Fox and I learned a few secrets about your precious little innocent Gwen." It was time he learned the truth about Gwen. It was time everyone learned the truth about her.  
  
"If that was the case, Teresa, then why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"Why should I have, Ethan? You wouldn't have believed me. You would've said it was another one of my little schemes to try to get back with you. I could have never won. Not against Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy." Teresa shot back.  
  
"What do you know, Teresa?" Ethan asked. "And how did you find out?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, Ethan."  
  
"Yes it does!" Ethan yelled making Teresa jump. "So help me God, Teresa, if you don't tell me..."  
  
"Okay! Fox used his Crane money and influence to dig up dirt on Gwen. I was going to use it to try to steal you back from Gwen. When I finally got the news I wanted I realized that I didn't love you anymore. That's when I headed to L.A. I wanted away from you and from Gwen and all the bad memories here in Harmony."  
  
"So, what did you find on Gwen?" He asked.  
  
"Gwen was the one who sent your paternity to the tabloids, Ethan. Her and Rebecca sent it through my computer. They were the ones who set me up."  
  
Ethan shook his head, "Why? Why would she do that?"  
  
"Duh, Ethan, to break up our wedding! To come between us Why else?"  
  
He walked over to Teresa. Standing only a breath away from her. "You know what this means, Teresa?"  
  
"What, Ethan?" She asked.  
  
"You and me, we can be together again." He grabbed her arms.  
  
"No, Ethan, I don't want to be with you anymore." She tried to break free from his grasp. "Please, Ethan, you're hurting me."  
  
"Teresa, don't say no to me. You never have before." Ethan looked at Teresa with pure anger in his eyes. He pinned her against the wall. "I always get what I want, Teresa. You are no exception."  
  
"Please, Ethan, you don't have to do this!" She pleaded with him.  
  
"Give me one good reason, Teresa." He jerked her blouse open. Then pulled her from the wall and tossed her onto the couch. Teresa tried to get up, but Ethan was on top of her before she could.  
  
Teresa began sobbing, "Please, don't do this. Please, Ethan. I'm pregnant." She begged him.  
  
He pinned her arms above her head, then stopped at her words, "What?" He fumed.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She cried.  
  
"You're lying, Teresa. I don't like to be lied to." He pulled away and drew back his fist bringing it down onto Teresa's face. Much to Ethan's delight she went limp. She was out cold. She wouldn't be able to fight back now...  
  
...The young man had to move quickly. He had seen him coming out of Teresa's apartment zipping his pants and straightening his shirt. God he hoped he wasn't too late. But he was, if he had only gotten there sooner Ethan would've never set foot into her apartment. He would kill him, when given the chance. Ethan would pay. Quick, he had to hurry. He burst open the door. There she lay. Naked and bruised. Oh, God, there was blood. She couldn't loose this baby. Not now. Not when everything was coming together. He ran into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He covered her with it and began to pick her up.  
  
"Help me." She managed to breathe out.  
  
"Shh, don't try to speak. Just close your eyes."  
  
But she couldn't help it. She had to see him. But he was blurry, everything was blurry. God, her eyes felt swollen. She couldn't make out his face, but she sensed his desperation.  
  
"Hold on!" The young man said, "You're going to be okay! Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm pregnant. Please save my baby girl."  
  
"A girl? We're having a girl?" He had to move more quickly now that ever.  
  
She was out before she heard those words.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa woke up in the hospital. She turned her head to find Dylan sitting there. She spoke through swollen lips, "Dylan, what happened? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Teresa, thank God, you're awake. You had me worried." He took her hand and pulled it to his lips.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Two days." She starred at him and then it hit her. She grabbed her stomach, "Oh, God, my baby. Fox's baby!"  
  
"Shh, Teresa, the baby is fine. Seems she going to be a fighter. Must take after her mother."  
  
Teresa relaxed, "Thank you God. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Teresa. She's still with you, that's all that matters."  
  
"Dylan, what happened to me, why am I here?"  
  
Dylan looked at her confused, "You don't remember?" Teresa shook her head no. "I don't know if you want to hear this."  
  
"Please, Dylan, I have to know." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Ethan attacked you, Teresa."  
  
"Ethan? How do you know?" Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Someone saw him leaving our apartment. They thought it was odd that he would be there. They came to check on you and found you lying there..." Dylan got up mad. He threw Teresa's water pitcher across the room. "I swear, Teresa, I'll kill him. I'm going to kill the bastard for hurting you. Shit, you could've lost your baby. Things have gone too far!" He slammed his fists into the wall. "Don't worry, he won't be bothering you anytime soon. He's in police custody as we speak. In fact, Luis is watching over him!" He smiled at the punishment he knew Luis must be dishing out on Ethan. Poor bastard.  
  
"Dylan?" Teresa asked.  
  
He looked at Teresa, "Yeah?"  
  
"Who brought me here, Dylan? Who found me? I remember a man. He was so scared. He found me and he carried me out of the apartment. Who was he Dylan?"  
  
***Oh, this is getting good. I hope you like it. I guess you guys probably know who the mystery man was. Unfortunately, Teresa is probably the only one who doesn't. Find out why Fox is in hiding and everyone but Teresa seems to know he is still alive. Especially Alistair. 


	32. ETHAN'S DOWNFALL

ETHAN'S DOWNFALL  
  
"I don't have to answer any of your questions, Luis. Not without my lawyer present." Ethan spit out.  
  
"The hell you don't, Ethan. You beat and raped my sister you filthy son of a bitch. Not even your sheriff father will help you now. Come on, Ethan, why did you do it?"  
  
"Is that what she's telling you, that I raped her? She's delusional, Luis. She wanted it just as bad as I did. In fact, she was begging for it." He smiled wickedly.  
  
That angered Luis. "Then how the hell do you explain the bruises?" Luis yelled.  
  
"She likes it rough. Can you believe it? You're petite, little baby sister likes it nice and rough."  
  
Luis grabbed Ethan by his collar. Anger filled his eyes. He could kill Ethan, right now. With his bare hands. "So rough that you black both her eyes. Bust her lips and land her in the hospital unconscious for two days." Ethan was speechless. "Dear, God, she's pregnant. Did you know that?"  
  
Ethan lied, "No. She never told me."  
  
"She's having a little girl, Ethan. Fox's baby. The only link she has left to him. How could you do this to her, man? I thought you were different from all of them."  
  
"She asked for it, Luis. And you know what? They all asked for it. Especially Fox? They both got what was coming to them." Ethan yelled in Luis' face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Ethan? Do you know something about Fox's death? What have you been hiding from everyone?"  
  
Ethan smiled, "Yes, I do as a matter a fact. I killed the poor son of a bitch. Fox Crane is dead because of me."  
  
"Do you realize you're confessing to murder, Ethan?" Luis asked astonished.  
  
"So what? Alistair Crane hired me to do it. He'll bail me out." Ethan said confidently.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ethan. Alistair Crane is out for himself, no one else. You of all people should know that. What makes you so sure he'll try and save your hide?"  
  
Ethan squirmed, "You don't scare me, Luis. Nothing will happen to me. Between Alistair and my father Sam, I'll walk away scott free and Fox Crane will still be dead."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Ethan." A familiar voice said. The young man stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Ethan. Luis looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Fox! But you're, you're dead. I watched you die." Ethan stammered.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ethan, but I'm very much alive and kicking." Fox smiled.  
  
"But I saw you. I was there when you were shot. I was there at the hospital when you died. We all saw it. Chad, Whitney, Dylan and Teresa." Ethan was sweating bullets.  
  
"All set up Ethan. It was all just a well orchestrated act to set you up. Grandfather called me and told me you had contacted him about offing me. Something about how I was a poor excuse for a Crane and that you could be persuaded to take over the Crane Empire again. You stated that you knew that he and Julian he wanted me off their hands for quite sometime and you would be more than willing to do the job. I'll spare you all the details. You know all of them, don't you, Ethan? Anyways, what you fail to understand is that grandfather and I actually see fairly eye to eye. He contacted me and we set up this little scenario along with Julian."  
  
"Whitney! Whitney was in this all along too. She plotted against you and Teresa. You'll want to get her also."  
  
"All part of this plan, Ethan. All part of the plan." Fox replied smuggly.  
  
"The gun, I saw you shot that night. There was blood, blood everywhere. There's no way you could have survived."  
  
"Thing is Ethan, I knew you wouldn't be man enough to be the one to shoot me. You hired someone else to do the dirty work while you drove the car. We loaded the gun with blanks. The blood was fake."  
  
"What about the ambulance and the doctors?" Ethan asked clear confused.  
  
"All hired by Alistair and I, Ethan. Come on, this is getting boring. Can't you see that you've been duped?"  
  
"You set me up!" Ethan yelled.  
  
Fox laughed, "No, Ethan, you screwed yourself. You underestimated me and look where it got you."  
  
"What about Teresa? Was she in on this?"  
  
Fox shook his head no, "She would've never agreed to it, Ethan. She doesn't know a thing. Unfortunately, Teresa, got caught up in this. I told you to stay away from her, Ethan, and I meant it. You hurt her, I'll never be able to forget that." Fox looked over at Luis. "About Teresa, Ethan."  
  
"Let me interrupt you first." Luis interrupted. "As much as I'd like to have my way with you, Ethan, I think Fox has more right to beat the hell out of you than I do." Luis smiled up at Fox. "I'm going to leave now. Pretend I didn't hear or see a thing." Luis turned to walk out of the interrogation room. He looked over his shoulder at Fox, "Have fun!"  
  
"Luis, you can't leave me in here!" Ethan yelled. "This isn't fair! My father will have your badge. Take off these handcuffs, damnit."  
  
"Oh, Ethan. Poor, poor Ethan. I'm really going to enjoy this." Fox rolled up his sleeves. Beating the shit out of Ethan wouldn't take away the image of his beloved Teresa lying naked and bleeding after Ethan had beaten and raped her, but it sure would make him feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
"Come on, Fox. You don't want to do this to your own brother." Ethan begged.  
  
"I do want to, Ethan. What I want to know is how could you do this to Teresa? She didn't deserve what you did to her, Ethan. She's innocent in all of this. How could you beat her and leave her lying there bleeding?"  
  
"Fox, we both know Teresa doesn't mean anything to you! She's just another one of your women. Another good lay."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, give it up. Take it like a man." Fox hit him with the first of many punches.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know who brought you here, Teresa. All anyone would say is that it was a young man. No one really got a good look at him." Dylan answered Teresa's question.  
  
"The nurses or doctors. They didn't see anything? They wouldn't be able to described what the man looked like?"  
  
"Teresa, they were too worried about you to noticed what he looked like. What does it matter anyways? You're alive and you're baby's safe. That's what matters." Dylan said.  
  
"I just want to know, Dylan. Someone saved my life and my babies life. Wouldn't you want to thank the person who saved your life?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I guess so, but right now you need to worry about other things. You need to recooperate. I need you out of this hospital and back at the apartment. Little Ethan isn't so nice when his mommy isn't around. And truth is, I've about burnt the apartment down more times than I can count trying to cook."  
  
Teresa cringed, "You tried to cook?"  
  
Dylan smiled, "Is that so unbelievable?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm going to go tell your family you're awake. They'll want to see you. Is there anything you need?" Dylan got up to leave.  
  
"No, thanks." Dylan turned and left.  
  
Teresa knew Dylan was hiding something from her. She could feel it, but she was just too tired to push the issue right now. There would be plenty of time later to get answers. Right now she wanted to rest. She had to get out of this hospital. She wanted to make Ethan pay. Little did Teresa know that Ethan was already paying. Fox had beaten him within an inch of his life. 


	33. COMING HOME

COMING HOME  
  
"Come on, Teresa. Let's gather your things together. The papers are signed and you're ready to go home." Dylan came walking into Teresa's hospital room holding Little Ethan.  
  
"Really? I get to go home? Finally. I never thought I'd see the light of day again." She walked over and took Little Ethan from him. "Hey little man. I've missed you. How have you been?" She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I miss you, mommy." Little Ethan said. "Mommy come home?"  
  
Teresa smiled, "Yes, honey, mommy's coming home."  
  
The young boy clapped his hands together, "Goody! Dyl not cook good!"  
  
"Oh, baby, you're so funny." Teresa laughed.  
  
Dylan couldn't help but laugh either. "I told you I was bad, Teresa."  
  
"Dylan, you must be bad if Little Ethan notices it. Fortunately for me, this growing little boy will eat anything." She handed Little Ethan back to Dylan. "If you'll just step outside for a second, I'll freshen up."  
  
"I laid you some clean clothes on the table there. I hope they're okay. I'm not use to picking out women's clothes."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thank you, Dylan. I'm sure whatever you brought me will be fine."  
  
A few minutes later Teresa and Dylan, holding Little Ethan walked out of Harmony hospital. "Dylan, I'm starving, can we stop and getting something to eat? This hospital food wasn't the greatest."  
  
"Already taken care of. You're mom is at the apartment as we speak, cooking you a homemade dinner. Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Miguel, basically everyone is going to be there. They all wanted to welcome you home."  
  
Teresa looked up at Dylan with her big doe eyes, "You did all of this for me?"  
  
"You deserve it, Teresa. You've been through a lot in the past couple of days. You're going to need all of our support."  
  
"I'm fine, Dylan, really I am." Teresa said.  
  
"You're fine for now, Teresa, but right now you don't remember anything about the attack. What are you going to do when all of those memories start coming back?" He asked.  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I get there I guess. Come on, let's go home. I'm starving."  
  
They arrived at their apartment a short time later and were greeted by friends and family.  
  
Pilar came running toward Teresa. "Oh, Teresita, it's so good to have you back with us. You look wonderful!"  
  
Teresa hugged her mother back, "It's good to be back, mama. Thank you for all of this."  
  
"That's what families for, Teresa." Luis kissed her on top of her head, "Good to see you up and out of the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, Teresa, you certainly have us a scare." Antonio said.  
  
"You sure did, Teresa, I've missed my big sister." Miguel chimed in.  
  
"Thanks guys! I couldn't ask for a more perfect family."  
  
"Well,as much as I love this family reunion, I'm starving, and Teresa I know you must be. You're eating for another one." Sheridan said.  
  
"You read my mind, Sheridan. Let's eat."  
  
Sometime later, Dylan and Teresa sit alone in their living room. "I hope you enjoyed that, Teresa. Your family went to a lot of trouble to make it special for you."  
  
"It was perfect, Dylan. Everything was absolutely perfect." She picked up Dylan's hand and intertwined it with her own.  
  
"I want to take you out tomorrow night, Teresa. Somewhere special."  
  
"Dylan, you don't have to do that. I'm just as happy right here at home." Teresa smiled up at him.  
  
"Too late. The reservations are already made and we can't back out now. Luis and Sheridan have agreed to care for Little Ethan..."  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear." Teresa interrupted.  
  
"No excuses, Teresa. Fortunately for you that's already been taken care of."  
  
"You bought me a dress?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"You don't my taste in women's clothing?" He played hurt.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't worry, I had some help picking it out." He stood to his feet. "Come on, I'll show it to you."  
  
They went into Teresa's bedroom and he pulled the most beautiful dress out of her closet. "I hope you like it."  
  
Tears come to her eyes, "Like it? I love it. It's beautiful, Dylan." She came over and ran her hand across the fabric.  
  
"Is something wrong, Teresa?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, no, it's absolutely perfect. I was just thinking about the last night that Fox and I spent together, the night he proposed. He insisted that I wear red. It was his favorite color." Teresa took the dress from Dylan and held it up to her, looking at the image in her full-length mirror. She looked radiant even now.  
  
"I can see why he liked you in it so much. You're going to look stunning tomorrow night. I can't wait for you to see what the evening has in store for you." 


	34. OUT OF THE SHADOWS

OUT OF THE SHADOWS  
  
Teresa stepped out of her bedroom and stood in front of Dylan.  
  
"Wow!" He walked over to her and spun her around, "You sure know how to leave a man speechless. You look beautiful, Teresa."  
  
Teresa rubbed her tiny belly. "All but this." She was self conscious about her growing belly in the form fitting dress. Seems she was showing quicker the second time around.  
  
"That only makes you all the more beautiful, Teresa." He rubbed her stomach, "You're carrying a miracle inside you. I've always said there's nothing more sexy than a pregnant woman."  
  
She play hit him, "Oh, come on, quit trying to suck up."  
  
"Come my lady. Your limo awaits." Dylan placed Teresa's arm.  
  
"You rented a limo?" She asked excited.  
  
"No expense was spared tonight, Teresa." Dylan opened the door and there sat the most beautiful white limo she had even seen. The chaffeur stood outside the door, holding it open for them. "Let's go. We don't want to be late for our reservations."  
  
They pulled up next to the high-end restaurant. "This place looks deserted, Dylan. Are you sure we have reservations here?" Teresa asked.  
  
"This is the place." He stepped out of the limo and then took Teresa's hand helping her out of the limo.  
  
He escorted her into the restaurant. "This place is dark, Dylan..."  
  
"Stop worrying, Teresa. Just enjoy the evening. Stay here, I'll be right back." Dylan disappeared behind a door that Teresa thought probably lead to the kitchen. She could hear people working diligently in the background. Oh, the perks of being rich. You could rent out an entire restaurant and pay the staff if you wanted.  
  
A light came on in the corner. It highlighted a table set with china, silverware and candles. It was the only light on in the entire restaurant. Everything else remained dark. Music began to play in the background. The melody sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Then the man began to sing...  
  
She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is, But I know what I can't live without her.  
  
She's got a way of pleasin' I don't know what it is, But there doesn't have to be a reason. Anyway...  
  
Tears came to Teresa's eyes. This was the song Fox played for her on the night he proposed, how could Dylan have known that? At that moment, the kitchen door opened. Between the kitchen lights and the lack of lights on in the restaurant, all she could see was the silhouette of a man. Something familiar about him. The way he walked, the way he carried himself. Then he spoke...  
  
"May I have this dance?" The young man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Teresa was speechless. Tears streamed down her face. "Fox." She whispered. "Is it really you?"  
  
He placed is hand on her cheek. Softly caressing her face. "In the flesh."  
  
She starred at him a brief moment than slung her arms around him, "Oh, God, Fox I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Never, Teresa, never." He held her closer to him than he ever thought imaginable. He had missed holding her so much. "I would never leave you, Teresa. You have to know that."  
  
"Where have you been, Fox? Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked pulling away from him.  
  
"It's a long story, Teresa, and I have the rest of our lives to explain it. Right now all the matters is that we're here, together."  
  
Teresa nodded, "You're right." She held her stomach, "Fox, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."  
  
"I k now, Teresa." He kissed her.  
  
"But how do you know?" She looked up to see Dylan standing in the shadows smiling. He then turned and walked away. "Dylan?"  
  
Fox shook his head, "Yeah."  
  
It was all becoming clear. "The flowers. You sent me the flowers didn't you?"  
  
Fox cringed, "Dylan told me it would be a bad idea. I didn't think it would make you so upset."  
  
"Wait a minute, the phone call. There was no one on the line. That was you wasn't it?" Her voice trembled.  
  
"I missed you so much, Teresa. I wanted to hear your voice so bad."  
  
Then it hit her, "You were the one who saved me? You were the one who came into my apartment the day Ethan attacked me?"  
  
"That was me."  
  
She hugged him again, "If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you right now."  
  
Fox smiled, "Fat chance. I'm not going anywhere away from you ever again."  
  
"Then you know who attacked me?"  
  
Fox's jaw tightened, "God, Teresa, I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. I hate myself for letting that happen to you."  
  
"Shh, Fox, it's okay. I'm here with you. That's all that matters now."  
  
He pulled him close into him again, "We won't have to worry about Ethan for a long time, Teresa. A long time."  
  
Later that night, Fox lay in bed holding Teresa close to him. "I didn't realize how much I missed making love to you, Teresa." He kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
She smiled at him, "That was awesome. Maybe you should die more often."  
  
He laughed, "If I knew I would get sex like that everytime..."  
  
"You're not going anywhere, ever again, Mr. Crane. You mark my words."  
  
"Fine by me." He traced a hand down her bare breast and then down to her exposed stomach. "If I had known you were pregnant, Teresa, I would have went through with grandfather's plans."  
  
"You did what you thought you needed to do, Fox. It might have saved your life and others. Ethan was trying to kill you."  
  
"But I left you when you needed me the most, Teresa."  
  
"And you came back to me, Fox, I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
"I love you, Teresa. I can't wait for this baby to get here. I couldn't ask for a more perfect mother of my child." He kissed her gently.  
  
"You're going to be an excellent father, Fox."  
  
"I'm going to try, Teresa. I'm going to try damn hard to be the father I never had." Fox leaned over and scooped Teresa back up into his arms. She pulled him so close to her that they both thought they would loose their breath.  
  
"Oh, Fox. I love you!" Teresa breathed out. Fox smiled. This was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. 


	35. A HAPPY ENDING FOR ALL

A HAPPY ENDING FOR ALL  
  
6 months later...  
  
"Push, Teresa, push!" Dr. Russell called out.  
  
"I can't, I'm so tired." Teresa's head fell back against the bed.  
  
Fox gently stroked the top of her head with a cold wash cloth. "Come on, Teresa. You can do this. You've come this far."  
  
"But I'm so tired, Fox. I'm to weak to push."  
  
"Don't be silly, Teresa. You're the strongest woman I've ever known." Eve had positioned a mirror at the bottom of Teresa's bed so that she could she the progress she was making. "Look, Teresa, you can see the top of her head. Look how far you've come. Just a couple of more pushes and we'll be holding our baby girl."  
  
"Teresa, you're getting ready to have another contraction, do you feel like pushing for me?"  
  
She shook her head yes and prepared herself to push.  
  
"Now, Teresa, push now."  
  
Teresa bared down with everything she had in her. "That's it, Teresa. Keep it up. One more good push, Teresa." Dr. Russell coached her. Teresa took in another deep breath and pushed with all her might. "You did it, Teresa. You did it."  
  
Teresa feel back on the bed when she heard the babies cries. Dr. Russell wrapped the baby in blankets and lay her on Teresa's chest. "Congratulations, you two. You're the proud parents of a healthy new baby girl."  
  
Fox looked down at his daughter, tears filled his eyes. He looked up at Teresa. "I'm so proud of you, Teresa. Look what you gave us. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Fox." Teresa cried.  
  
"She's beautiful, Teresa. Just like her mother." Tears streamed down Fox's face. "You've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth."  
  
"I couldn't be happier myself, Fox." Teresa lay there holding the most precious gift in the world. Fox's baby.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan peeked his head inside Teresa's room. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
Teresa looked up from her new baby daughter, "No, come on in Dylan. Meet your new goddaughter."  
  
"She's absolutely beautiful. Fortunately for her she looks nothing like you Fox." Dylan teased.  
  
"Hey, you're not going to get to me down today, man."  
  
Dylan smiled, "I suppose not, huh? Congratulations, Fox. You deserve all the happiness life has to offer you." He hugged Fox. "Maybe someone out there is looking out for me."  
  
"I hope so, Dylan. I appreciate all you did for Teresa and I. Good things are bound to come your way."  
  
"Teresita, oh, Teresita" Pilar came rushing into her room. "Oh, let me see my new granddaughter." Pilar sat on the edge of Teresa's bed. "She's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?" Fox chimed in.  
  
Pilar smiled, "I can see the resemblance. Teresa, honey, the rest of the family is out in the waiting area, but I have a special surprise for you."  
  
"Mama, you didn't have to get me anything....Paloma! Oh, Paloma. It's so good to see you." She stretched out her arms to her sister.  
  
"Oh, Teresa, I've missed you so much, and when mama told me you were having me a baby niece, I just had to come home." Paloma smiled. "She's beautiful, Teresa."  
  
"Yes, she is." Teresa said looking down at her daughter.  
  
Dylan cleared his throat, "Teresa, don't you think you should introduce us?" He said looking at Paloma.  
  
Teresa smiled. "Of course. Paloma, meet Fox, my husband."  
  
Fox walked over and greeted Paloma, "Nice to meet you, Paloma. Teresa's talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally get to see you."  
  
"Well, it's finally nice to put a face with the name. I feel like I know you already. All Teresa talks about in her letters is you."  
  
"And Paloma, this is our good friend, Dylan. Dylan, this is my baby sister, Paloma." Dylan couldn't take his eyes off of Paloma. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dylan. Any friend of Teresa's is a friend of mine."  
  
"So, how long do you plan on staying in Harmony, Paloma?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I had planned on staying a few days, but now I'm not so sure. Now that Teresa, Luis and Antonio are out of the house I should be able to occupy one of their rooms." She starred back at Dylan dreamingly.  
  
Pilar rolled her eyes and smiled down at Teresa. "Here we go again." Pilar got up and stood next to Paloma. "Come on dear, let's go fill the family in on the new baby. Fox and Teresa might want some time alone." Pilar and Paloma exited Teresa's room. Not before Paloma waved goodbye to Dylan.  
  
"Teresa, how come you never told me you had sister? And such a beautiful sister at that." Dylan asked.  
  
"And have her steal away all your attention. Never!" Teresa laughed.  
  
"Well, if you two don't mind I think I'll visit the family out in the waiting area." He turned around and gave them a thumbs up. "Maybe good things are just around the corner."  
  
Fox and Teresa laughed. Fox came over and sat down on the bed beside his wife and his new baby daughter. "My life is finally everything I ever wanted it to be, Fox. I have you, our new baby daughter, Little Ethan. What more could I ask for?"  
  
Fox peaked down at his new baby daugher, Nicholette, "About three or four more of these."  
  
"In your dreams, Fox, in your dreams."  
  
"My life is a dream now, Teresa. A dream I never want to wake up from." He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you, Mrs. Crane."  
  
"And I love you, Mr. Crane."  
  
The End  
  
Please read and review. This story didn't turn out anything as I had planned. But I think this is much better than my original plan. Hope you enjoyed reading half as much I enjoyed writing it. See ya soon, Carrie. 


End file.
